Textes en Pagailles
by Barukku Iris
Summary: Des tranches de vie d'Harry que ce soit à la VARIA, Poudlard, ou ailleurs. Ou plus simplement ma version de la vie d'Harry. J'ai besoin d'expliquer qu'il a un dangereux cousin, Boss d'une équipe de cinglés? Et que le Prince aime SA Grenouille? M pour le langage et pour prévenir...Sait-ont jamais, y à la VARIA quoi, pas des anges ceux-là!à partir du Tome 4 (fin) et on continu de là!
1. Entracte

**Entracte**

 **Bien le bonjour!**

 **Je rassure tout le monde tout de suite:**

 **JE N'ABANDONNE PAS CETTE FIC/ CE RECUEIL !**

 **Appeler ça comme vous voulez.**

 **Cette mise à jour sert à plusieurs choses, corrigé les chapitres déjà écrit, car je les ai relus et j'ai vu des fautes que je n'avais pas vu la première fois, et comme je n'ai pas de bêta je corrige moi-même mes fautes, donc il y en a qui passe à la trappe. Ensuite je vais donner quelques précisions sur le contexte.**

 **Mais d'abord:** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et celui de Katekyo Hitman Reborn à Amano Akira-sensei.

 **Comme je m'amuse avec je modifie quelques détails:**

\- L'histoire commence à la fin de la 4ème année

\- Cédric Diggory est VIVANT et diplômé, on le verra peut-être

\- Dumby Citrus (Dumbledore pour ce qui n'ont pas compris) est mauvais tout comme les femelles Weasley (Molly et Ginerva pour vos petit cerveau)

\- Bill, Charlie, Les Jumeaux et Ron sont Gentil et plus Serpy qu'il ne le devrait mais hey c'est ma fic fait ce que je veux!

\- Les Mafieux sont ceux de 10 ans dans le futur, juste pour avoir Fran et Xanxus qui est juste putain de Badass à ce moment-là.

 **Voilà c'est tout... Ah! Non! Dernière chose mais pas des moindres: je publie de façon aléatoire pour trois raisons:**

\- Primo, à la base j'écris pour mon plaisir perso;

\- Secondo, je suis en Terminal j'ai le Bac en Juin/Juillet de cette année 2017;

\- Tercio, je suis humaine avec mes problèmes, ma vie, mes besoins, mes envies, et je veux que cette "fic reste un plaisir donc je publierais quand j'aurais inspiration et temps.


	2. Départ en Gare

**Hey! Ceci est mon premier textes d'une je l'espère longue série!**

 **J'ai pas grand-chose à dire à part...**

 **BONNE LECTURE~!**

 _Italien_

* * *

 **Départ en Gare**

Comme tous les ans Harry Potter était avec la famille Weasley pour passer le "portail" entre les deux voix, il y avait beaucoup d'animation, les jumeaux parlant avec leur jeune frère et Harry des projets de blagues de l'été.

Soudain silence se fit et Harry sauta de joie en voyant qui étais à la sortie de la gare pour les vacances d'été avec sa famille.

\- _Fratello_! s'exclamât-il  
\- Ushishishi~ Paysan. Lui répondit son interlocuteur, blond une couronne de côté dans les cheveux.  
\- Je ne suis pas un paysan! _Fratello_! s'indigna Harry  
\- Ushishishi~ Allons-y, ou ils vont s'impatientés surtout le Boss.  
\- Un prince ne se fait-il pas attendre?

Harry se dit que les vacances allaient être géniales s'il restait avec son frère de tous sauf de sang et ses camarades (?) de la VARIA. Saluant les Devil's Twins et Ron qui se demandaient qui était la personne qui récupérer Harry. Il partit en suivant le Blond, Le Prince (déchus Bel-sempaï) ricanant pour la forme.

* * *

 **Et voilà très court mais... Reviews?**

 **Les Reviews font vivres les auteurs!**


	3. Tromper l'ennui

**Bonjour~! Voici le deuxième texte! Je sais que ça a pris du temps mais la fin me faisait la gueule je crois car il a fallu une migraine a passé la journée au lit pour trouver cette dernière!**

 **Mais bref! Voilà la suite!**

 **Ah! Non j'ai oublié quelque chose:**

 **Disclamer: Ni Harry Potter, Ni Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartiennent... Dommage je voudrai bien le Prince moi! :3**

 **Bonne lecture~!**

 _Italien_

* * *

 **Tromper l'Ennui**

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Harry était au Manoir et il s'ennuyait, et quand il s'ennuie, il embête la VARIA, alors il chercha Le Prince et sa Grenouille, ces deux là étant toujours partant (surtout Belphegor soyons d'accord mais chuut faut pas le dire!). En plus il avait une super idée vu que le Déchet [1] (Veuillez noter la majuscule) venait aujourd'hui, le Boss l'avait dit la veille soir, une idée du Nono pour lier les deux Boss. Il cherchât donc Fran et son _Fratello_ dans la demeure demandant parfois a un sous-fifre croisé au détour d'un couloir. Il les trouva en pleine réalisation d'un coup foireux envers le Commandant Barbie. Il n'était visiblement pas le seule a s'ennuyé de cette réunion!, il aida donc la version VARIA des Maraudeurs, puis leur proposa son plan : faire croire a sa disparition suivit d'une illusion de sa Némésis Mortelle faisant une action Out Of Caracter.

Après une attente pour démarrer le plan, les deux Boss sortir du bureau du maître des lieux accompagné d'un de ces Gardien : Rokudo Mukuro, Le Brouillard. Le Prince et sa Grenouille virent annoncer la terrible nouvelle:

" _Harry a disparu subitement dans une tourbillon lumineux comme quand il va magiquement à son école,_ déclara d'une voix monotone Fran.  
\- _Ushishishi~ Pouf_! ajouta le Prince.  
\- _Pouf_ ? répéta Xanxus perplexe  
\- _Pouf! répondirent en cœur les deux garçon_."

Vu que même le Frère du Garçon-qui-a-disparu le disait personne ne remit en cause leur propos, pas même la légendaire Hyper-Intuition Vongola (HIV pour aller plus vite).

Soudain le Tonnerre grondât alors que dehors le ciel était bleu, un éclaire déchira le ciel toujours aussi bleu et frappa le blond et le vert qui se dispersèrent dans un tourbillon de brume laissant place a une... chose: Grande, pas de nez mais deux fentes, des yeux rouge sang, une physionomie semblable a un reptile en somme [2]. La chose s'avança et parla:

" _Rejoignez le côte obscure de la Force, On a des cookies!_ "

Tsuna sursauta et lança son cri légendaire (au moins autant que la HIV): "Hiiiiiiie!"

Et quelque part dans le Manoir trois ombres éclatèrent de rire en mangeant les cookies volaient en cuisine.

* * *

 **[1]** Je suis désoooolée Tsu-kun! Mais je devais le mettre c'est les mot de Xanxus!

 **[2]** Qui n'as pas reconnu Vodly-chou-j'ai-perdu-mon-nez-au-fond-du-chaudron

 **Alaudy Kyoya-chan: tu as vu il y a nos cookies... Comestible ceux-là!**

 **Voilà voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plus... Reviews? *yeux du chat Potté***


	4. Course de rentrée

**Hey~! Salut tout le monde! Désolée pour le temps mais primo j'avais prévenue, secundo, eh bien c'est tout con j'ai commencé le quatrième texte sans voir que celui-ci n'était pas fini et je viens de le voir et comme j'avais pas d'inspiration pour un autre truc je me suis dit : tiens pourquoi pas et j'ai trouvé ce texte inachevé sur ma clé USB.**

 **Sinon j'ai des remerciement à faire:**

 **Dooonc merci à missgriffy, Alaudy Kyoya-chan, tahury, , Denshitoakuma, Selena Psycho, amelieprosper, fanfic-mangas62, Aurore Malfoy et Falinae pour la mise en follow et favori!**

 **Et merci à Alaudy Kyoya-chan pour sa review sur la première version!**

 **Bonne lecture~!**

 _Italien - Souvenir_

* * *

 **Course de rentrée**

Quand Harry a reçu sa lettre de Poudlard pour la rentrée suivante, il a demandé quand est-ce qu'il pourrait aller sur le Chemin de Traverse faire les courses. Et là ça a était toute une épopée pour avoir une réponse.

 **Flash-back**

Le hibou de Poudlard vient de délivrer sa lettre à un Harry encore à moitié endormi, il l'ouvre, regarde la liste des fournitures grimace en lisant Primo seul sait quoi, puis relève la tête.

 _"Hum... quand est-ce que je pourrais aller chercher mes fournitures?  
_ _\- LE PRINCE VIENT! s'écrit le blondinet de service  
_ _\- Vous êtes déchu Bel-sempaï! Lui envoi aussitôt le plus jeune  
_ _\- Tais-toi la grenouille!  
_ _\- VOIIIII! TU NE COMPTE PAS Y ALLER TOUT SEUL QUAND MÊME?! crie Squalo  
_ _\- Déchet. Ta gueule. Ou j'te crame.  
_ _\- Boss... S'émerveille le nuisi-... La foudre  
_ _\- Ça va faire une grosse somme à sortir des comptes et à utiliser tout ça... Marmonne Mammon  
_ _\- Mama va t'accompagner mon chou! Je suiiis sûûûûûr que les sorcier anglais sont à mon goût! s'exclame ravi le gay nécrophile  
_ _\- Merci, mais non merci Lussuria, pas besoin de les traumatisés non plus.  
_ _\- Moh... Tu n'es pas drôle Ry-chan!  
_ _\- Déchets. Vos gueules. Déclare le Boss  
_ _\- Sinon pour mes courses? Redemande Harry  
_ _\- HARRY/RY-CHAN/PAYSAN! L'engueule Squalo, Lussuria et Bel  
_ _\- Ouiiiii? demande avec une tête d'ange auréole comprise ce dernier"_

 **Fin de Flash-Back**

Au final ce sont Belphégor et Fran qui ont "gagné" la pseudo bataille.

C'est pour ça que le 30 Juillet, on trouve Harry Potter, le Survivant, Le Garçon-mythomane-fou-à-lier, accompagné de deux étrange personnes, l'une blonde avec les cheveux dissimulant ses yeux au reste du monde et une couronne sur la tête - de travers la couronne (Iris: comme sur la photo de l'histoire à côté du titre) -, et une autre visiblement plus jeune avec un air blasé au visage des cheveux vert pomme et un chapeau grenouille noir au yeux bleu. Pour une fois Harry même si on l'observe n'est pas le centre de l'attention, ce sont ses deux compagnons qui ont cet honneur. Surtout qu'ils sont plutôt bruyants, avec le Prince qui se dispute avec sa Grenouille entre deux ricanements.

" _Fratello!_ Arrête de ricaner comme ça, laisse Fran tranquille... et par pitié Fran! Arrête de lui répondre! demande un Harry exaspéré  
\- Ushishishi~  
\- Haï Harry-chan. Répond de sa voix plus traînante que celle des Malfoy Père&Fils un Fran toujours blasé  
\- Fran! s'écrit un Harry tomate (Iris: ou est-ce une tomate Harry?)  
\- Ushishishi~ on a besoin de quoi que tu ne trouveras pas à Palerme?  
\- Les livres.

"Sort et Enchantement niveau 5

Métamorphose appliquées niveau 5 aussi

Théories... THÉORIE DES STRATÉGIE DE DÉFENSE MAGIQUE?!

\- Harry-chan?  
\- Ushishishi~ Un problème avec ce livre?  
\- En gros l'auteur nous dit de nous asseoir et d'attendre un professionnel compétant en cas de danger et/ou attaque. Expliqua le seul brun du trio  
\- Tu es obligé de suivre ce cours Harry-chan?  
\- Malheureusement oui. Soupira-t-i  
\- Ushishishi~ Tu n'as qu'à en acheter des vrai à Palerme, pour ta culture personnelle!  
\- C'est ce que je comptais faire de toute façon!"

Arrivé à la librairie les trois garçons se séparèrent dans le différent rayon pour trouver les manuel scolaire plus vite, ainsi il avait moins de risque de croisé un indésirable. Mais comme Potter et chance dans la même phrase n'existe pas au moment où Harry finissait ranger ses nouveaux livres scolaire dans un sac prévu à cet effet deux blond plus proche du blanc que du jaune propre à cette couleur entrèrent en conquérant dans la boutique, le plus jeune attaquât aussitôt son condisciple poudlarien:

"Alors Potter, tu es finalement sorti de ton trou à rat? Oh mais je vois que tu as changé ton rouquin de compagnie, sa fait quoi d'avoir ces ... gens... plutôt que les belettes?  
\- La ferme Malfoy tu ne veux pas agacer _Fratello_ tu pourrais le regretter ricana -oui oui ricana- Harry  
\- Harry-chan, Bel-sempaï marmonne des choses étranges sur le sang du paysan.  
\- Le sang du paysan...? _Fratello_ Mammon n'a pas dit que tu avais le droit à une nouvelle argenterie? interrogea précipitamment Le-Garçon-qui-mentait  
\- Ushishishi~ Le Prince ne s'en souvient pas mais si le Prince peu ensuite l'utiliser sur le paysan... Ushishishi~!  
\- Déchu, Bel-sempaï, vous êtes un Prince déchu, déclara en arrière-plan Fran blasé comme à son habitude.  
\- Draco, il y a un problème? interrogeât alors Malfoy père de retour d'un rayonnage de livre  
\- Aucun je parler juste avec... Potter. répondit avec dédain la fouine  
\- Mr Potter. Salua sèchement le plus âgé  
\- Lord Malfoy, vous devriez apprendre à votre fils à ne pas insulter un membre du Clan Vongola et à les reconnaître encore plus quand il s'agit d'un VARIA."

Après cette tirade pleine de bon sens, Harry attrapa Fran d'une main après lui avoir donné le sac de course, le Prince psychotique de l'autre et sortit de la librairie et même du chemin de Traverse pour le monde moldu et l'argenterie promise au Prince de la VARIA.

De retour en Italie, le brun pris le pas d'acheter de vrais livres de défense à Palerme. Pour sa culture générale disait-il.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà! En espérant que ça vous a plus... Les Reviews font plaisir aux auteurs!**


	5. La Rentrée des Classes

**Salut! Pour commencer merci à CrazyWizard et Lyraneko pour la mise en Follow ensuite merci à Nobuca pour l'ajout en Favori et enfin merci à Kuroe17 pour l'ajout en follow/favori! voilà pour les merci et maintenant:**

 **Bonne lecture~!**

 _Italien-Souvenir_

* * *

 **1er septembre, Italie, Manoir VARIA  
** _8h00_

La folie de la rentrée c'est emparé des généraux et du manoir entier par extension Après tout le Frère adoptif du Prince Schizophrène entre en 5ème année dans quelques heures! Les membres de la Varia Quality ont même pris la décision d'accompagner le brun à la gare anglaise, Fran téléportera donc tout le monde là-bas ils rentreront ensuite, probablement, après un possible détour dans le Surrey... En attendant Harry Potter, Le Survivant, nouvellement Le Garçon-Qui-Ment dormait paisiblement dans son lit, Jusqu'à ce que ses couverture ne soit honteusement kidnappée par...

" _Fratello! rends-moi mes couvertures!_  
\- _Ushishishi~ Debout Paysan! Tout le monde t'attends pour le petit déjeuner ensuite on va à la gare pour ton train, même le Boss vient!_  
\- _Je ne suis pas un paysan Belphégor, maintenant sort de ma chambre s'il te plaît, j'aimerais m'habiller._ "

 _8h30_

Harry arriva fraichement laver et habillé d'un jeans, d'un T-shirt et d'une chemise piquée a Xanxus, il s'installa et commença son petit déjeuner tout en discutant avec Mammon qui râlait toujours de l'achat d'une nouvelle argenterie pour le Prince et d'une possible réduction de l'argent de poche du plus jeune.

 _9h00_

Après le petit déjeuner Lussuria parti en direction de la cuisine pour faire le pique-nique du Sorcier, ce dernier montât finir sa valise pour l'année à venir, au moins jusqu'à la première sortie au village ou il pourrait sans mal revoir l'un des membres de sa famille en plus Xanxus avait laissé entendre qu'il devait participé au Bal Vongola de Noël cette année! le temps qu'il réunisse toutes ses affaires de cours à travers le manoir, sans magie pour éviter de casser quoique ce soit qui pourrait se trouver sur le trajectoire d'un "Accio" le brun descendit dans le Hall avec sa valise et la cage de sa chouette, qu'il avait envoyée à l'école en avance car Hedwige n'aimait pas les "téléportation brumeuse".

 _11h00_

Mammon et Fran téléportèrent les membre de la VARIA sur le quais 93/4 de la Gare King Cross en Angleterre.

 **Quais 9** _ **3/4**_ **, Gare King Cross, Angleterre  
** _10h00_

La Varia arriva sur le Quais puis Harry saluât tous les membres de la VARIA fit un salut moqueur au Malfoy Père&Fils et monta dans le train pour trouver un compartiment calme pour le Devil's Twins, Ron et lui. Plus tard ces derniers le rejoignirent et les trois rouquins bombardèrent Harry de questions qu'ils avaient gardé tout l'été pour eux dans l'espoir d'avoir des réponses de vive voix ce jour; Alors le brun leur racontât tout, les Dursley, Le Voyage en Italie, L'adoption, La VARIA, tout ce qui faisait de lui qui il été, bien sûr avant il s'assurât de leur silence et de la sécurité du compartiment. Plus tard quand Malfoy pointa le bout de son nez pour la célèbre dispute Potter/Malfoy dans le train ... il n'y eu pas de dispute le blond étant juste venu remercier le brun pour avoir éloigné l'autre blond de lui sur le Chemin de Traverse, à partir de là toutes les rumeurs les plus folles se mirent à courir entre les élèves... au plus grand malheur d'Harry qui ne demandait qu'à être oublié.

 **Grande Salle de Poudlard  
** _20h00_

La Répartition des Premières Année et le Banquet de la rentrée finis, le Directeur, Dumby Citrus Ier du Nom, s'avança pour son discourt de bien venu, qui commença comme d'habitude mais il avait à peine présenté le nouveau Professeur de Défense Contre les Force du Mal, Dolorès Jane Ombrage, interrompit celui-ci a la stupeur générale et ce jusqu'à pourvoir prendre la parole. Son discours endormie plusieurs élèves mais certain comme Hermione Granger résistèrent (encore et toujours à l'envahisseur! oui je sais où se trouve la porte remettez ces pierres à leur place , merci) d'autre comme Harry, firent semblant de s'endormir mais écoutèrent le discours du Crapaud rose avec effarement au fil des arguments.

Cette année allait être tout simplement Ho-ri-ble! Au pire Harry pouvait toujours fuguer en Italie, l'école de Rome lui avait envoyé une demande, non?

* * *

 **[1]** J'ai regardé sur internet et découvert qu'il y a une heure de décalage entre l'Italie et l'Angleterre donc à 11h Italie il est 10h à Londres


	6. Premier cours de Défense

**Saluuuut! Bon alors, je viens de voir que la fic été en mode complet '^' mais j'ai pas fini de faire chier Ombrage... je commence juste avec ce chapitre donc j'ai dû faire une connerie. Probablement.**

 _Sûr même que t'as fait une connerie sinon la fic ne serait pas en complet!_

 **Mais-euh! Nicolaï! T'es méchant! Bref je remercie donc 3-Fairy-Shugo-Dramione-3, Sina A'Far et mangamanie pour la mise en Favori et Yuki-Jiji pour le Follow!**

 **Et une mention spécial a CrazyWizard qui m'a laissé une review ^^**

 _Ça y est, elle a bugger, encore. Donc *regarde les note d'Iris* Elle te remercie pour la Review et même que tu as une réponse! Je cite: "_ _ **Merciiiiii! et voilà le nouveau texte plus long que d'habitude parce qu'il couvre le cours de défense!**_ _" fin de citation._

 _Bonne Lecture, et j'essaye de la réparer pour la fin du chapitre!_

* * *

En arrivant devant la classe de défense Harry soupira. Ce cours était l'un de ceux qu'il appréhendé le plus cette année, avec Potions. En attendant Ron n'était toujours pas sorti de Divination... Pourquoi il avait pris cette options déjà? Ah oui pour les note facile. Harry lui avait abandonné à la fin de la première année de cette matière Runes étais une matière bien plus intéressante, et ce de loin!

Quand Ron arriva il commença à se plaindre de la tonne de devoirs que les professeur leur avait imposé.

\- J'espère qu'Ombrage ne va rien nous donner en plus...  
\- Je ne pense pas, elle est pas vraiment là pour ça ou même qualifier pour nous demander un travail supérieur ou égale aux autres professeurs.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle la première réaction d'Harry fut de souhaiter très fort que cette... femme n'avait pas la même tenue que la veille. Cet espoir fut réduit à Néant.

\- _Putain même Luss fait moins peur_ , jura tout bas le Survivant.

Ron lui lança un regard interloqué, en réponse le brun lui signifia que ce n'était rien de grave.

\- Eh bien, bonjour, dit-elle lorsque qu'ils furent tous assis.

Quelques élèves, dont Harry, marmonnèrent un vague bonjour.

\- Voyons, voyons, reprit l'Horreur, ça ne va pas du tout. J'aimerais bien s'il vous plaît, que vous répondiez: "Bonjour, Professeur Ombrage." Recommençons depuis le début, si vous le voulez bien. Bonjour, tout le monde!

Tous le élèves obéir sagement. Puis Ombrage les félicita a moitié avec sa voix de petit fille faisant jurer l'Italien d'Adoption tout bas une nouvelle fois. L'Horreur ordonnât ensuite de rangez les baguette et sortir de quoi écrire déprimant la plupart des élèves à l'annonce. Elle sorti sa baguette, dont la longueur interpella les plus observateur elle inscrit magiquement ce qui serait l'enfer des élèves cette année.

 **Défense contre les forces du Mal** **  
** **Retour aux principe de base**

\- Bien. Il apparaît que votre enseignement dans cette matière a été passablement perturbé et plutôt fragmentaire, n'est-ce pas? et la façon de prononcer cette simple phrase ne laisser place à aucune objection comme dans le reste de son laïus laissant comprendre qu'elle dénigrer le travail de personne qui avait été embauchées pour leur capacité, et non sur ordre du Ministre de la Magie.

Le cours continua avec le Crapaud Rose qui les mettaient au niveau d'enfants en bas âges pas plus de 6 ans. Elle leur fit commencer la lecture du livre. Harry ne prit même pas la peine de l'ouvrir l'ayant déjà lu mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Alors, il imagina les divers membre de la VARIA à sa place.

Dans le cerveau de Harry

 _\- Ushishishi le Prince ne reçoit d'ordre que du Boss~_

 _\- Aaaaah mais quelle est cette horreur? Tant de mauvais goût dans une même personne. Je ne veux plus voir ça!_

 _\- Déchet. La ferme. Ou j'te crame._

 _\- Combien vous me payait pour faire ça? Surtout avec la réputation que vous donnez aux crapaud._

 _\- Vous êtes moche. Shishô est plus beau que vous. Et c'est un ananas._

 _\- VOIIIIIIIIIII! Même pas en rêve j'obéis à l'enfoiré Boss et personne d'autre!_

(J'arrive pas à imaginer une réaction logique pour Levi donc on va dire que Harry l'a oublié u_u)

Il sourit doucement à ce petit moment théâtre comique, surtout qu'il avait repris le contexte du début à chaque fois (mais ce serait ennuyant à lire donc on je n'ai mis que la phrase de réaction après vous pouvez imaginer le reste).

Harry se reconnecta avec le monde des mortel pour sentir que l'atmosphère avait bien changer il chercha la cause et la trouva en la personne d'Hermione qui tentait d'attirer l'attention du professeur sur elle. Chose qu'Ombrage parvenait à ignorer quand bien même plus d'un quart de la classe ne faisait plus sa passionnante lecture. Ombrage ne put continuer à ignorer Hermione quand la moitié de la classe arrêta de suivre le cours pour se concentrer sur la Lionne. Quand il devient évidant que la prof ne faisait que mettre la tête plus profondément dans le sol tel l'autruche en danger il ne chercha même pas à se mêler de l'affaire quand bien même lui et Cédric avait dit la même chose. Il faudra qu'il prenne des nouvelles de l'ancien Blaireau tiens et pourquoi prendre contact avec Charlie Weasley? Hum c'était un bon programme ça. Mais d'abord rappeler leur plan en cas de problème pratique à Ron. Puis il écouta ses camarades défendre leur professeur lycanthrope. Il prit alors ses affaires et quitta le cours sous les cri indigné d'Ombrage.

* * *

 **Donc je fais une grande annonce! J'ai l'idée de base pour le prochain texte avec pour la première fois Ron Weasley qui sort plus d'une réplique!**

 **Sinon Review = Auteur content = Auteur motivé pour écrire! (Normalement)**


	7. Manipulation

**Salut tout le monde! *se cache derrière sa porte* ce texte est écrit depuis trois semaines environ. Et je me dis que je dois le corriger et le publié depuis au moins deux semaine mais j'oublie à chaque fois. HONTE À MOI!**

 **Bref... /!\ IMPORTANT POUR LE CHAPITRE/!\ Et le reste de la fic mais pas trop pour le moment:**

 **Pour moi la Famille Weasley n'est pas SI pauvre. C'est juste ce que Molly et Ginny croient. Et le reste du monde Sorcier aussi.**

 **Et pareil pour les Prewett vous comprendrez pourquoi quand on verra Charlie. Voilà voilà!**

 **Oh! Dernière chose pour moi l'école de Magie Italienne est la Magia Universitas. Oui je me suis cassé la tête dessus pour finir par ce nom!**

 **Merci à ceux qui me suivent dans mon délire!**

 **BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

Depuis le premier cours de l'Horreur qu'est Dolorès Jane Ombrage, cette dernière essaye de le provoquer en vain. Mais ses pathétiques tentatives ont fini par agacer l'Italien d'adoption. Il a donc décidé de lui faire cesser son petit manège et Ron a décidé de venir avec lui. Pour lui rappeler que même si personne ne prend la peine de s'en souvenir les Weasley sont une Vieille famille de la société anglaise et ne parlons pas des Prewett qui sont quant à eux une Ancienne famille, de plus Muriel Weasley avait pris les garçon en leçon sur le protocole plus d'une fois et Mr Weasley aussi. C'est donc pourquoi les deux garçons du Trio d'Or se dirige en ce radieux Samedi matin vers le bureau de la nouvellement nommée - depuis la veille - Grande Inquisitrice.

« Dis, tu vas vraiment faire ressortir ce côté de ta personnalité ? Pas que ça me déplaise mais... si ça monte aux mauvaises oreilles on va avoir du monde sur le dos. Argumenta le grand rouquin  
\- Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier Ron ? Ou tu fais une supposition générale ? Demanda avec un sourire narquois le Survivant  
\- Tu sais très bien à qui je pense Harry ! S'exclama en retour Ron  
\- Oh oui. Lord Citrus 1er du nom. Mais il peut bien dire ce qu'il veut, la Magia Universitas m'a déjà proposé d'aller étudier chez eux. Repondit négligeament Harry.  
\- Carrément ? Pas mal Saint Potter ! Se moqua en parfaite imitation du fils Malfoy le Weasley.  
\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Ron s'il t'entend il va penser qu'il a trouvé un truc fantastique ! »

Pendant cette discussion les deux garçon arrivèrent devant le bureau honni. Ron prit sur lui pour frapper poliment à la porte, puisque vu sa tête le brun ne comptait pas toucher cette fameuse porte... fort prudent de sa part au vu de sa couleur... douteuse. Ils attendirent quelques minutes puis suite à l'autorisation de la locataire des lieux ils entrèrent dans l'affreux bureau. Harry examina l'environnement. Rose. Il y avait du rose absolument partout. Et des assiette avec des chats aussi. Beaucoup. Qui miauler dans une cacophonie insupportable. Il eut envie de vomir et regarda donc en direction de son ami pour le voir avec une simple grimace. Comment est-ce qu'il- oublié ça avec une mère et une sœur avec des goût pareil il devait être habitué à force. Le pauvre.

« Mr Potter et Weasley. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? Demanda de sa voix de petite fille le Crapaud  
-Bonjour Professeur Ombrage. Répondirent en parfaite synchronisation les deux adolescent.  
\- Nous voulions savoir s'il n'était vraiment pas possible d'avoir une légère pratique de sort défensif lors de votre cours. Engageât immédiatement Harry  
\- Et pourquoi auriez-vous besoin de pratiquer ces sort Mr Potter ? Craignez-vous une attaque sur votre personne ? Susurra la sous-secrétaire du Ministre.  
\- Non ! Bien sûr que non Professeur, mais si des créatures venaient à essayer de m'approcher je voudrais pouvoir les tenir à distance on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver avec ces être là ! Plaidât en retour le rouquin.  
\- J'ai demandé à Mr Potter, Mr Weasley ! Martela le Batracien. Néanmoins vous avez peut-être raison. Autre chose ?  
\- Oui. Je crains que lors de sortie a pré-au-lard ou même à la gare des Death Eater nostalgiques ne tentent de m'atteindre pour venger leur Maître... Après tout l'année dernière il y en avait un ici, à Poudlard.  
\- Je vous remercie de vous être confiés à moi Messieurs. Je vous invite à profiter de votre Samedi. Le congédia la Créature toute de rose vêtue.  
\- Au revoir Professeur Ombrage. Déclarèrent à l'unisson les deux lions avant de sortirent dans le couloir. »

Il se pressèrent ensuite pour aller le plus loin possible du bureau pour de ricaner en cœur. Après tout ils venaient peut-être bien d'inciter Ombrage à leur donner des cours de pratique...

Au cours suivant le Professeur décida de leur faire rangé les plumes, parchemins et livres pour un court pratique sur les sorts défensif. À la fin de la semaine toutes les années et maison confondu firent une grande fête dans la salle sur demande pour célébrer cette exploit de héros inconnus. Les deux concerné ne se firent jamais connaître.

* * *

 **Avant de partir les lecteur sont grandement encourager à laisser une Review ça prend pas longtemps ET ça fait plaisir!**

 **Sinon dans la semaine je vais publier deux autres textes dont l'idée et déjà dans ma tête donc ce sera pas long!**

PS: Si tu passes par ici Caporal~ tu peux me dire ce que tu veux y avait pas de raison de t'inquiéter!


	8. Lettre à la VARIA

**HEY! Comme vous avez pu le voir j'ai remis le chapitre précédent parce qu'en me relisant je vu que ma note d'avant chapitre avait des mots en moins... faut plus que je discute avec toi en même temps que je fais un chapitre Caporal Momo!**

 **Bref! alors pour les remerciement nous avons: Iona Terranis pour le follow et le favorite, Euroz pour le follow et Caporal Momo pour le follow et DEUX review.**

 **D'ailleurs je te re-répond juste pour le plaisir. Donc oui. Pouf. Et oui je penser à ce moment dans Harry Potter quand Slughorn parle du poisson rouge. Et merci pour Harry comme je l'ai dit c'est plus un entrainement pour tu-sais-quoi. Les deux d'ailleurs.**

 **Sur ce,**

 **Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

Les vacances de noël approchaient à grand pas et Harry ne savait toujours pas si sa famille était disponible, il leur avait pourtant envoyé une lettre début Décembre pour être sûr qu'il la recevrait dans les temps mais il n'avait toujours pas de réponse. Et il avait bien fait attention à jeter tous les sorts de protection nécessaire à sa survie au milieu des autres lettres qui arrive constamment au Manoir. Ron avait même été ébahi par la quantité de sorts !

 **Flash-Back**

Harry était en train d'écrire une lettre plutôt longue. Ron savait que cette lettre était destinée à sa famille mais là même les Serpentard étaient surpris . En même temps quelle idée de faire cette lettre dans la Grande Salle où n'importe qui pouvait le voir ! Et – Est-ce qu'il venait de prendre un cinquième parchemin ?! Il écrivait un roman ou quoi ? Même les professeurs qui voulait le déranger s'arrêter quand ils voyaient les devoirs fini juste devant lui !

\- Harry, tu vas continu encore longtemps comme ça ?  
\- Non j'ai presque fini on va pouvoir aller à la volière pour l'envoyer !  
\- Tu leur écrit un roman ?  
\- Non juste ce qu'il c'est passer depuis le début de l'année, et quelques divagations mineur mais ils ont l'habitude !  
\- Ah.

Ça expliquer pas mal de chose. Ron savait que son meilleur ami avait tendance à partir un peu trop loin quand il parler de quelque chose. Et pendant la discussion le faux lion **[1]** avait fini sa lettre il attendit que l'encre sèche un peu en rangeant ses affaires avec Ron puis ils prirent la lettre et l'enveloppe sur laquelle il avait préalablement mis l'adresse de ses tuteurs et il partit à la volière sous le regard ahurie de toute la Grande Salle.

Arrivé à la volière il prit la lettre, la plia et l'inséra dans l'enveloppe puis il se mit à jeter différents sorts de protection. Contre le feu, la destruction, l'eau, tout type de liquide, les produits chimiques, et même un sort pour qu'on oublie pas cette lettre !

\- Hum. Harry tu es sûr que t'en fais pas un peu trop ?  
\- _Non_ , ma _Famiglia_ est spéciale. Vraiment. Je pense même que j'en ai oublié mais bon...  
\- Avec le nombres de sorts que t'as mis tu penses qu'il n'y en a **pas** suffisamment ?! S'exclama incrédule le rouquin  
\- _Si_. Ils sont vraiment pas fans des lettres et autres paperasserie alors... expliqua l'Italien de Cœur.

Après ça il appela Hedwige pour lui donner la lettre puis ils retournèrent au dortoir poser leur affaires pour le repas du soir.

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

Mais toujours pas de réponse de la troupe d'assassins du _Nono Vongola_ alors que le Professeur McGonagall avait apparemment commencé à passer le matin dans les années supérieurs pour avoir la liste des élèves qui resterai pour les vacances. Mais connaissant sa famille Harry était sûr que la réponse arriver de façon à être remarquée – au repas du midi par exemple.

Harry aurait pour une fois vraiment aimé ne pas prédire ce genre de chose mais il faut dire qu'il connaissait un peu trop bien sa famille donc il ne devrait pas être surpris par l'arrivée d'Hedwige à la fin du repas du midi. Mais elle était là avec la réponse de sa famille -enfin.  
Il ouvrit la lettre qui ne contenait que très peu de mots :

« _Mammon te récupère dans le train samedi matin._

 _Superbi Squalo, Capitaine et Gardien Varia de la Pluie »_

Blasé Harry montra le papier à Ron qui mit quelque minute à comprendre le sens des mots -il n'avait que quelques notions basique d'italien après tout- puis Harry rangea le mot pour éviter que certaines personnes (Umbridge, Ginny, Hermione **[2]** ).

Ils allaient avoir leur dernier cours, Potions, est ils étaient en train de parler, en italien pour la majorité de la discussion dans le cas de Harry. Ai-je précisé qu'il s'agit ici d'un dialogue de sourd avec d'un côté un Harry maudissant ses tuteurs depuis le midi et de l'autre Ron tentant de l'apaiser ?

- _Stupide famille ! Mammon viendra te chercher ! Pourquoi pas Fran ou même Fratello ? Même Levi-a-than aurais été mieux ! Au moins lui il fait attention à ce que je sois confortable !  
_ \- Harry. Harry! HARRY JAMES POTTER! Pour l'amour de Magia veux-tu bien arrêter de parler en Italien, je ne comprends rien ! Bien que ça ne semble pas être important. Et arrête de bouder !  
\- Je ne boude pas ! J'exprime verbalement mon mécontentement vis-à-vis de la situation !  
\- _Je ne savais pas que tu parlais l'italien Potter.  
\- Surprise ? Je vis avec des italiens pur souche, enfin pas tous mais une grande partie. Bien sûr c'est un secret que le Directeur ne connait pas. Les gens qu'ils pense êtres mes tuteurs ne me voulait dans leur vie alors mon cousin m'a récupéré. Oh et Zabini ? Pas un mot à qui que ce soit !_ Répondit Harry. _Cela sera beaucoup moins drôle si tu parles.  
_ \- _Bien sûr Potter. Juste, qui est ton cousin ?  
_ \- _Xanxus di Vongola._ **[3]** Répondit un peu trop joyeusement le petit brun avec un discret sourire sadique.

Après cette réplique le semi-italien pâli et s'éloigna discrètement du fils Malfoy comme s'il avait une maladie grave et contagieuse. Le fils Nott se rapprocha de lui pour savoir de quoi il était question mais Blaise ne voulut même pas répondre. Il lui dit juste ne pas être trop proche du Prince d'Argent

Les valises étaient prêtes, les élèves en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner - pour les plus organiser - les autres eux couraient après une chaussette, un caleçon ou un livre disparu à mettre dans leurs valises.

Pour les élèves présent dans la Grande Salle c'était un magnifique spectacle d'une Ginerva Weasley en train d'essayer de séduire un Harry Potter insensible à ses avance qui les attendaient. Jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Umbridge qui remit à sa place la jeune rousse pensant toucher le brun. Brun qui soupira de soulagement et remercia La Grande Inquisitrice d'un magnifique sourire, choquant toute la population Poudlarienne – de quoi agrémenter le RIP **[4]** pour au moins les vacances de Noël.

Il était à la gare. Prêt à embarquer. Avec tous les Weasley scolarisé. Donc les jumeaux Ron et Ginny qui lui faisait les yeux doux. Tout en étant habillé telle les femme de petite vertu pour rester poli. Vraiment vulgaire. Et les couleur n'étaient même pas assortie ! Ils montèrent dans le train, les jumeaux avec leur ami Lee, et Ron et Harry se dépêchèrent de monter pour semer Ginny avec l'aide des farceur qui avait soudainement fait tomber leurs produits devant la plus jeune enfant de la famille. Une fois en sécurité dans un compartiment encore vide ils s'installèrent pour le temps qu'aller passer Harry dans le train. Probablement quelques heures. Quoique Mammon avait tendance à être le premier levé pour recompter ses billets. Comme si quelqu'un était assez fou pour voler le Radin !

Une heure plus tard l'Arcobaleno et Gardien VARIA de la brume apparut dans le compartiment des deux ami qui était en plein débat sur la pédagogie des différents professeurs .

\- _Harry, dépêche-toi le temps c'est de l'argent et j'ai des actions en Bourse qui m'attendent !  
_ \- _Haï Mammon-san._  
\- _Je vois que tu as appris le Japonais parfait. Tu pourras comprendre le Gardien du Soleil du Decimo qui mélange les deux langues comme ça.  
_ \- Ah ? ... On se voit à la rentrée Ron, si je survis à la fête de Noël ce dont je doute fortement !

Et sous les yeux ébahi de Ron, Harry attrapa sa valise, et le bébé volant se posa sur sa tête. Puis ils disparurent dans un nuage indigo. Au moins il aurait des choses à dire à ses frères. Et aussi il allait falloir qu'il coince les deux plus grand dans une discussion sur une chose que leur avait dit Harry.

* * *

 **[1]** Mon Harry aurait du aller à Serpentard mais il a choisi de faire croire qu'il était son pantin à Dumby Citrus 1er

 **[2]** Elle je sais pas encore ce que j'en fait. gentille? Méchante? neutre? si vous avez des idées n'hésité surtout pas!

 **[3]** Comme j'ai rien dit jusqu'à présent sur comment il pouvait c'être retrouver avec la VARIA je vous donne un début de réponse ici mais j'ai un texte de prévu rien que pour ça!

 **[4]** Réseau d'Information de Poudlard. J'ai trouvé cette idée chez Yuni Stark! si vous aimez KHR ou HP ou même d'autre fandom j'ai pas tout en tête (raison de votre présence non?) aller voir ses texte ils sont géniaux!

 **Bon mes deux chapitre on fusionner donc je vais en faire un autre. Noël version VONGOLA pour ce qui comprenne pas ce que ça veut dire aller voir sur Youtube comment se passe une fête version Vongola.**

 **Oh! et même si c'est pas sur l'un des fandom ici présent - pour le moment vu qu'elle a un projet HP - ma meilleure amie dont je corrige les textes publie sur le site aller voir si vous aimer Teen Wolf (non non je ne fais DU TOUT de la pub, c'est pas vrai!) son pseudo c'est Caporal Momo!**


	9. Annonce Jeu

**Bonsoir tous le monde! Non pas un chapitre ce soir! Mais je suis ici-**

 _Ouah! hum? oh t'es sur un chapitre 'ris?_

 **Non Vampire stupide j'explique un truc au lecteurs! hum donc je disait avant d'être grossièrement interrompue par Niko' que j'étais ici pour vous proposer un petit concours ou jeu de devinettes à vous de voir.**

 **Cela consistera en gros a essayer de trouver ou pourquoi et comment les cousins (** _Harry et Xanxus pour les deux du fonds qui suivent jamais_ **) ce sont rencontrer ce qu'il a put arriver aux Dursley - sauf Dudley parce que la réponse je la donne Lundi! - je crois que j'ai glisser involontairement des indices à droite à gauche même si je viens de m'en rendre compte en finissant le chapitre.**

 _J'en viens d'ailleurs. T'as pas vraiment mis Tsuna. Bah les Lecteur verrons bien. Et puis tu t'es surpassé donc bon. tu bat tes propres record en ce moment._

 **Effectivement mais comme dit la** Voix off **Focus! Donc! Il y a un bonus pour celui (ceux) qui trouve(nt) par quel côté ils sont lié Evans? Potter? Tel est la Question!**

 _Et pour la Récompense c'est simple le gagnant pourra mettre Petit Harry, la VARIA, n'importe quel Vongola ou Sorcier Anglais dans la situation de son choix! Iris s'engage a faire de son mieux pour faire plaisir au(x) vainqueur(s)._

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en pensé! et Chapitre Noël VARIA arrivent Lundi dans la matinée vu qu'il me reste plus qu'à le corriger et publié!**

 **A Lundi!**


	10. Noël Vongola (Surtout VARIA!)

**Hey! Tout d'abord**

 **JOYEUX NOYEL!**

 **Ensuite remercîments à Tenshikuroamaamantedelyaoi (ton nom est suuuper long °-°) donc merci pour le follow et le favorite.**

 **Maintenant place aux reviews! deux! sur le même chapitre *^***

 **Donc Adminae : Merci pour ta review et le voici... je peux pas dire tout chaud je l'ai fini... dimanche matin? ouais à 2h30 du mat donc bon...**

 **Et Caporal Momo: XD je pas trop... enfin au moment où tu m'as posé la question puisque depuis j'ai trouvé. Et de rien pour la pub c'est normal ^^**

 **Sur ce avant que Niko pointe le bout de son nez de Vampire stupide**

 **BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

Harry atterrit souplement au sol en position accroupie sa valise à côté de lui. Hedwige était restée à Poudlard quand il lui avait dit qui viendrait le chercher et quand, son regard avait été plus qu'explicite. Même pour une chouette. Il se redressa en examinant son nouvel environnement. Rome. Mammon avait bien dit qu'il avait des actions en bourse? Alors pourquoi il avait été surpris par son environnement? Bien il ne lui rester plus qu'à rentrer au manoir en taxi. Qu'il allait devoir payer lui-même. Il avait beau l'adorer parfois il se surprenait à vouloir faire du maudit une passoire vivante avec sa magie. Il héla un taxi puis donna l'adresse du Manoir de la VARIA. Avec un peu de chance ce civil ne serait pas aussi bête que les autres et en voyant le Manoir il lui offrirait le trajet!

Le Manoir serait visible au prochain virage, Harry commencer à en avoir marre. La campagne enneigée italienne avait beau être magnifique il ne voulait rien de mieux qu'un chocolat chaud de Luss' devant la cheminer du salon à faire bruler des rapport de sous-fifre naïf qui pensait qu'il allait les donner aux VARIA Quality. Nan il n'était PAS un adorable petit ange épargné par la folie de ses tuteurs. Non madame. Il était le – peut-être/probable/sûrement - futur Gardien du Nuage de la VARIA. Après tout Gola Mosca avait étais détruit par Hibari Kyoya. Et il avait des flammes du Nuage. De toute façon tout le monde avait des flamme de dernière volonté mais seuls certains pouvaient les débloquer et les utiliser. Harry se demanda un instant s'il devait remercier sa Némésis Mortelle lors de leur prochaine rencontre pour son Avada qui lui avait permis de débloquer ses flammes... Bah, il verrait bien à ce moment-là! Tiens un sous fifre volant. Oooh un autre! Encore un? Mais il savait pas cuire un steak dans ce manoir ou quoi?! Remarque le chauffeur était maintenant terrifié!

\- _Vous êtes sûr de vouloir descendre ici Sir?  
_ _\- Oui, il s'agit de l'endroit où je vis. Combien pour le trajet?  
_ _\- Gratuit Sir. Mais pitié ne me demander pas de venir vous chercher!  
_ _\- Pas d'inquiétude j'ai juste eu un problème de transport._

Il avait vraiment l'air terrifié par les inutiles volants ... bah c'est pas bien grave! Pensa l'Héritier Potter en regardant le taxi disparaître derrière le virage.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le manoir et observa le paysage enneiger qui lui faisait maintenant face. Il n'y avait pas à dire, le Manoir en hiver était définitivement une des choses qu'il préféré le plus au monde. Juste après son inimitable famille. Il entra dans le Manoir et immédiatement une chose non identifiée jaune rouge et verte essaya de lui sauter dessus. Pour finir dehors en bas des escalier qui menait à la porte dans la boue.

 _\- M_ _ais Ry-chan! Pourquoi?!_ Se lamenta la chose volante maintenant identifier comme Mama Luss'  
 _\- Parce que c'est la vie Lussuria_. Répondit l'étudiant blasé.  
\- _Bon je me change _ et tu devrais faire pareil mon chou _ et je te fais un chocolat chaud! Et ne t'en prends pas aux hommes du personnel! Le Boss en envoi assez à travers les murs!  
_ \- _Hum. 'Kay._

Soyons honnête il n'avait pas vraiment écouté Luss' après la mention du chocolat chaud. Il avança en direction de sa chambre dans le but de poser ses affaires et mettre une tenue plus adapté au manoir. Puis redescendre pour son chocolat chaud. En terrifiant quelques inutile conscient du fait qu'il N'était pas un chaton sans défense.

Rétrospectivement le Bal de Noël Vongola c'était bien passé, d'un point de vue Mafieux bien entendu. Mais comme la VARIA ne c'était pas battu avec le Decimo et ses Gardiens, ni tuer/mutiler/menacé/ect qui que ce soit; que les deux plus violent Gardiens du Decimo - notamment la Brume – n'avaient essayer d'attaquer personne ou de se battre entre eux et que même les Arcobaleno c'était tenu tranquille – la Version Mafieuse hein! - eh bien on pouvait dire que le Bal c'était déroulé sans incident majeur – juste une tentative de plan foireux du Meilleur Tueur à gage, un Xanxus complétement ivre (comme le reste de la VARIA hormis Harry, Fran et Mammon (qui prenait des photos compromettantes pour son stock à chantage annuel)) une apparition de Prince the Ripper (vite contenu par un Harry aux yeux "chaton abandonné sous la pluie") et quelques illusions de Mukuro pour provoque Hibari – Vraiment pas de quoi affoler un groupe mafieux.

Le retour au Manoir avait vraiment été épique. L'inutile dépêché pour leur servir de chauffeur (bénévolement) avait été au pas pour les trois quart du trajet puisqu'à chaque accélération au-dessus de 50 km/h les assassins avaient manqué de vomir trippe et boyaux dans la berline. Harry avait d'ailleurs pris plein de photo à cette occasion – de quoi marchander une augmentation de son argent avec Mammon - de toutes les personnes présentes dans l'habitacle - sauf Fran qui avait rajouté certains détails avec ses illusions -.

\- _VOIIIIIIII ! Debout les morts ! C'est NOËL ! VOOOIIIII MAMMON T'AS INTÉRÊT A RESPECTER TA PART DU MARCHER!_

Harry cligna des yeux en déchiffrant les paroles du requin. Un marcher avec l'Avare. Uh. Pas de chance pour le squale ça ne suffirait probablement pas. Bon maintenant sortir du lit avant que les sauvage qui lui servait de famille ne prennent les cadeaux d'assaut en ignorant pour - les plus chiant - les étiquettes nominatives. En espérant que personne n'a quelque chose d'emballer dans du papier bulle. Il restait pour la plupart des grands gamins. Et la vidéo du déballage de l'année dernière – sans lui vu qu'il avait dû rester à Poudlard avec l'attention de toute l'école sur lui. Rentrer faisait du bien.

\- _Bonjour tout le monde!  
\- JOYEUX NOËL! _Cria en retour la Joyeuse bande de lutin [si si j'vous jure!] _  
-_ Urgh _vous êtes de grand malades franchement!  
\- Ushishi~ On peut ouvrir les cadeau maintenant Boss?  
\- Xanxus? _

Pour toute réponse l'homme aux deux 'X' dans son nom hocha la tête pour signifier son accord à son jeune cousin. Il se fit une note pour vérifier que l'autre déchet qui lui servait de cousin à Harry ne sorte pas trop tôt de son centre de redressement. Squalo regarda les plus jeunes – humhum Lussuria était bizarre par définition donc il ne comptait pas – ouvrir leurs cadeau de Noël avec cette joie enfantine qui paraissait étrange chez Belphégor **[1]** mais qui avait définitivement sa place chez Fran et Harry. Un tapotement sur la vitre de la fenêtre la plus proche du Sapin de Noël attira l'attention de tout le monde. Trois chouettes dont la fidèle-

\- Hedwige! S'écriât le petit brun

Elle et les deux autres hiboux était là pour-

\- _Les cadeaux de Ron, Hermione, The Devil's Twins_ **[2]** _et Hagrid!_

.

.

.

 **[Iris: Oh le narrateur tu fous quoi là, retourne bosser le chapitre est pas encore fini!**

Voix off: Mais il arrête pas de dire les chose à ma place-euh! Snif

 **Iris: Retourne. BOSSER! Tire au flan!**

Voix off: Mais c'est Noël!

 **Iris: *regard noir* ne m'oblige pas à répéter, le Narrateur, va faire ton boulot!]**

.

.

.

Donc on en était où? Ah oui les cadeaux du morveux.

.

.

.

.

Levi ouvrit la fenêtre pour permettre aux volatiles de rentrer distribuer ses cadeaux à l'adorable petit brun. En plus de la montagne monstrueuse qu'il avait déjà. Et les paquets – **au moins deux d'entre eux étaient réduit** – mais bon les Devil's Twins avait envoyé un kit de Farce &Attrape de Weasley&Weasley – **même si il n'avait pas encore de magasin** – Hermione un livre de Potions Avancé – **parce que, quoi qu'en dise Snape il était doué en potions** – Hagrid ses habituels biscuits qu'il mis de côté pour les offrir – **vendre** – à Verde et un livre sur les Dragons – **depuis qu'il avait découvert l'intérêt d'Harry pour les reptiles géant il lui en parler sans cesse!** – quand à Ron il avait fait un cadeau groupé avec Remus et Sirius apparemment puisque la lettre été signé des trois hommes. Il s'agissait d'une magnifique dague **[3]** ciselée et gravée de Rune Magique qui fessait que jamais elle ne serait jamais émoussée, rouillée, et qui lui permettait d'absorber tous ce qui pourrais la renforcée. Et il y avait même une note en bas de la lettre qui indiquait que le fourreau nettoie la lame quand elle est souillée. Tous les assassins regardèrent respectivement la lame. Pas que ce soit la première du brun, c'était Xanxus qui lui avait offert le jour de leur rencontre. Un des meilleurs souvenirs du brun colérique.  
.

.

.

.

Oh l'auteur! Focus! Les cadeaux pas le cinglé!  
.

.

.

Merci.

.

.

.

Donc, la dague du gamin.

.

.

.

.

Harry regarda tous les cadeaux qu'il avait eu cette année. Et pour une fois sauta dans les bras de son cousin – au lieu de ceux du Prince – qui accueillit l'autre brun sur ses genoux sans rien dire. **[4]**

 _\- Merci pour tous ses cadeaux tout le monde!_ déclara le "bébé" de la VARIA avec un sourire à en rendre jaloux le Soleil lui-même.

* * *

 **[1]** je crois bien que c'est la première fois que j'écris son nom en entier dans TeP*

 **[2]** Littéralement les Jumeaux du Diable j'trouve que ça leur va bien

 **[3]** Bah il vit avec la VARIA et Ron le sait (certes seulement depuis septembre mais hey! 'Ry est son meilleur ami!) et Sirius et Remus on les verra peut-être je sais pas trop... sinon je le dis au début dans cette fic Harry va probablement devenir le Nuage de Xanxus donc bon...

 **[4]** On est d'accord ça correspond pas vraiment à notre Mafioso mais c'est ma fic! et puis Harry EST Adorable! u_u

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui les prochain risque d'arriver très lentement vu que j'ai pleiiins de projets (6) dont trois grosse fanfictions où je veux avoir de l'avance avant de publier. Et le reste c'est des OS et TeP que j'ai pas expliqué même si c'est pas compliquer! ***

 **T** **extes** **e** **n** **P** **agailles. TeP U_U**

 **Je vous ai déjà dit combien le site foire ma véritable mise en page?**

 **Et souvenez-vous:**

 **Une Review encourage l'auteur à écrire plus! (Sauf cas de syndrome de la Page Blanche)**


	11. BONNE ANNEE!

**Non pas de chapitre cette fois encore! je voulait juste mettre deux trois truc au clair! ^^**

 **Tout d'abord merci à tous ceux qui aime, suivent, lisent TeP.**

 **Au départ ça devait juste être des textes sur les deux mondes pas forcement en liens sans suite logique (un peu à la manière d'un recueil ) mais dès le second texte ça a commencé à devenir quelque chose de plus concret. Et maintenant c'est une fiction à part entière où j'écrit au grès de mon inspiration et de mes envies, le premier texte je l'ai écrit un peu pour déconner et puis je me suis dis... pourquoi pas?**

 **Aujourd'hui Tep a un an et un mois. et je suis fière de voir toujours plus de gens qui suivent mon histoire alors un grand MERCI à tous ceux qui rejoigne ce monde complètement fou (Vongola pour les connaisseur) qui est le miens.**

 **Je me dois aussi de faire une mention spéciale a Alaudy Kyoya-chan qui a été ma première Review sur TeP, si tu passe par ici, promis cette année j'essaie de mettre Les deux membre de l'Hyper Duo avec 'Ry mais bon je garanti rien... pas facile d'écrire sur les deux.**

 **Oh et je sais pas si ça vous intérresse ou pas vu que personne ne m'as répondu donc bon... mais si voulez que je face le jeu dite le moi en Review! pour plus d'info allez voir la note sur le sujet!**

 **Et surtout. Bonne Année 2018!**

 **Bon pour les bonne résolution par contre, un rythme concret n'en fait définitivement pas partit hein. Toujours aussi irrégulier!**

 **Barukku Iris**


	12. Découverte

**Bonjour tout le monde! ce texte est plus petit que les dernier mais sinon après le thème n'était plus là alors bon... :D**

 **Donc pour les remerciement cette fois on a : fan de yaoi 73 et Lottie's Tsubasa pour la mise en follow de TeP et sayumiko pour le follow et le favorit ET pour TeP ET pour moi!**

 **Réponse au Reviews maintenant:**

 **Adminae:** **Merci et oui on les voit souvent mais bon vu que je les adore… Et puis j'arrive plus facilement à écrire sur eux que sur le reste alors -"**

 **Caporal Momo:** **Maiiiiis-euh! J'ai rien fait de grave que je sache! :3**

 **Bonne Lecture~**

* * *

Trois jours avant la fin des vacances, Harry s'était enfin mis à ses devoirs pour la rentrée. Il y a juste une chose qu'il avait oublié. Les retenuesd'Umbridge. Et la cicatrice sur sa main. C'est Lussuria qui remarqua le problème en premier quand il lui apporta un chocolat chaud.

\- _'Ry-chan, voilà ton chocolat chaud mon chou.  
_ - _Merci Luss._

Et il fit la plus grande erreur de l'année. Il le prit avec sa main droite où la cicatrice « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges » était clairement visible. Et Lussuria ne chercha pas à comprendre plus que nécessaire. Harry était déjà sous un traitement de Flamme du Soleil. Et Lussuria crié à s'en arracher les cordes vocal pour alerter toute la famille de l'Horreur qui déformer la main du plus jeune. Squalo, Bel, Fran, Levi et Xanxus arrivèrent rapidement. Mammon étant encore absent pour une quelconque affaire en bourse.

\- _VOIIIIIIII ! Luss arrête de gueuler comme un porc qu'on égorge !  
_ \- _Squ-chan regarde ça avant de me dire quoi faire ! C'est une honte ! Une calomnie ! Un crime ! Cette salope à toucher à 'Ry-chan !  
_ \- _Déchet. De quoi tu parles ?_  
\- _Du contenu des retenues de 'Ry-chan. Cette Horreur utilise quelque chose qui marque la peau ! Profondément en plus !_

La réaction du Boss ne se fit pas attendre. Il explosa la plupart des fenêtres présente dans la pièce ainsi que bon nombre de bibelot et autres objet de valeur . Le Radin allez en faire une syncope vu le montant. Et Xanxus aurait bien continuer sa frénésie destructrice si son adorable [ **Iris : ne dite pas qu'il a pensé ça ! Jamais ! Après si vous voulez mourir…** ] cousin ne c'était pas mis devant ses X-guns. Les autres relâchèrent leur respiration – qu'il ne se rappeler pas avoir coupé – quand le Boss baissa ses armes et les rangea avant de prends son cousin dans ses bars et de faire demi-tour. Même Harry ne chercha pas à protester face à cet enlèvement. Il demanda juste à ce que l'on lui apporte ses devoir dans le bureau de son cousin. Arrivé dans celui-ci Xanxus s'assit sur son bureau le petit brun sur ses genoux et se servi un verre de Bourbon.

- _Pourquoi ce déchet a fait ça ? Et comment ?_  
\- _Parce que je dis et soutient que Voldy-j'ai-perdu-mon-nez-au-fond-du-chaudron est de retour. Et que ça ne plaît pas au Ministre Fudge. Donc il a envoyé son Crapaud de compagnie pour me contrôler. Elle utilise des Plume à sang. Artefact de Magie dite Noire depuis au moins un siècle. Sauf pour les contrat magique. Et encore !_  
\- _On va s'en occuper. Déchet de requin. Trouve tout ce que tu peux sur..._  
\- _Miss Dolorès Jane Umbridge, sous-secrétaire d'État auprès du Ministre._

Le ton que pris le plus jeune de la famille figea le commandant plus efficacement que les colère de son Boss. Eh bien au moins ils avaient de quoi s'occuper pour les mois à venir- oublié Xanxus voulait que ce soit fini AVANT d'avoir commencé. Le fils adoptif du Nono Vongola était dans une colère plus noir que lors du Berceau ou même du Combat des Anneaux et pourtant les VARIA penser cela impossible. Comme quoi. Tout était possible quand on voulait vraiment.

Mammon allait faire payer chaque centime a cette bonne femme. Elle va leur coûtait cher c'te foutu mauvaise imitation d'un Crapaud !

* * *

 **Voilà donc c'est plutôt court par rapport à d'habitude (les derniers publié quoi!)**

 **Toujours personne intéressé par le parcours des indices?**

 **Et n'oublié pas Review = Auteur content = chapitre plus long (ou pas dépends du thème que je prends et de mon inspi')**


	13. Solution

**Aloha! J'ai remarqué que vous êtes plus nombreux au fur et à mesure que le temps passe! C'est génial!**

 **Alors,**

 **Remerciement à :**

 **\- Morika31 etNatasha Potter Malfoy pour le follow et le favori;**

 **\- Emmanuelled34, AmeliaOni et Eros Amor Alexender pour le follow;**

 **Ainsi que Akayuki qui m'a laissé une review.**

 **D'ailleurs Reponse aux reviews!**

 **Akayuki:** **Merci pour ta review. C'est juste dommage qu'aucun d'entre vous ne cherche ou ne théorise sur le côté de leur lien.**

 **Et ma revieweuse la plus fidèle depuis son arrivé ici (non Caporal, toi tu comptes pas!)**

 **Adminae:** **C'est le but que tu arrives à te représenter Luss ainsi. D'ailleurs je l'aime bien puisque qu'il est à l'honneur aujourd'hui. Et oui Xanxus est adorable mais faut pas lui dire!**

 **Sur ce je vous retrouve en bas,**

 **Bonne Lecture~**

* * *

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois en l'espace d'une heure après avoir relu la lettre de sa famille le matin même. Dumbycitrus avait été étonné qu'il reçoive du courrier. Surtout du courrier de sa…Famille, enfin ce qu'il croyait être sa famille. Soit un cachalot, une girafe et leur progéniture. Heureusement que son cousin relevait le niveau de la famille !

\- Tu as quoi à soupirer comme ça mon pote ?  
\- Ma famille fait des connerie et comme je suis le seul qui accepte de les réparer sans demander quelque chose en retour le vieux m'ordonne de trouver une solution.  
\- Ah. Ben tu peux trouver une solution d'ici non ? Pas comme si Binns allait se rendre compte que tu écris pas ton cours hein.  
\- Pas faux. Mais il me faut déjà trouver la solu-  
\- Ton sourire fait flipper !

Le brun ignora la terreur de son ami pour sortir papier et stylo et se pencher sur son idée en laissant échapper de petit ricanement sadique qui figèrent les quelques courageux encore éveillé et un regard noir d'Hermignonne pour ne visiblement pas suivre le cours.

À la fin des deux heures d'Histoire de la Magie, ou la plupart des élèves endormi firent des cauchemar dont l'antagoniste principal ricané avec un « kékékéké » digne d'un fou ou d'un grand méchant de film pour enfants, on vit le Survivant et son rouquin de compagnie se faufiler à la volière comme le confirma le RIP (Réseau d'Information de Poudlard) dans l'heure qui suivit.

Trois jours plus tard le service postier d'Italie dont la tournée de livraison passé par le Manoir de la Fin (cf. Manoir Varia) pour les homme les plus courageux se vit recevoir une lettre à leur attention. Dans cette lettre les facteurs trouvèrent le Saint Graal : une âme en peine (il en avait marre des plainte du vieux) leur avait envoyer La Solution. Il ne rester plus qu'à réembaucher les plus âgés qui n'avait plus de travail (sauvant l'économie du coin au passage, un ange ce garçon -humhum-). Ils testèrent donc avec un ancien facteur.

Le quatrième jour le facteur sonna à la porte du Manoir pour le courrier ravissant la _mama_ qui imaginé déjà un ravissant jeune homme qu'il pourrait ajouter à sa collection de cada- chéri, sa collection de chéri ! Sauf qu'en ouvrant la porte Lussuria ne trouva pas de bel Apollon mais un vieux bonhomme aux cheveux blanc, la peau fripée, le nez rouge d'un trop plein d'alcool et le sourire adapté. Vieux bonhomme qui lui tendit le courrier. Le regard du nécrophile passa de la pile de lettre qu'il avait machinalement récupéré et au facteur. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.

Le cri qu'il poussa retentit jusqu'au collège de Poudlard en plein cours de DCFM pour les cinquième années arrachant un sourire à l'ange aux yeux vert Avada.

* * *

 **Alors? vous en avez pensé quoi? il y en a un autre qui arrive juste après le temps de l'écrire pour vous donner une idée je vous laisse le titre: 12. La rencontre**

 **A tout de suite,**

 **Iris le sushi démotivée**


	14. La Rencontre

**Heeeellooooo~ mes petits sushis *^*  
**  
 **Bon vu que je me suis excusée mais que la note à disparut**

 _Tu l'as remplacé par le chapitre surtout!_

 **Non coupable! bref voici le nouveau chapitre. Mais avant! Les Remerciements : donc pour les follows nous avons... Ghoul No Hime et Noyr Desyre. Merci à vous!**

 **Ensuite la mise en follow et favorit, nous avons donc... LadyAlyzee, follychone et AkiHime20! Un grand merci à vous!**

 **Maintenant place aux... Reviews:  
** **Adminae:** **oui la plus fidèle Caporal Momo étant hors course au vu de son ... statut XD et j'adore Luss! d'ailleurs il est là et voici la suite... avec beaucoup de retard par rapport à la note de fin sur le dernier chapitre.  
** **Emmanuelled34:** **Pour ta question... je sais pas! XD à la base de la base je voulais le mettre avec Charlie et puis j'ai changé d'avis du coup la question reste sans réponse! Après toutes les Proposition sont à noter donc je note ^^ et c'est en te répondant que je me rends compte que j'ai oubliée Théo OwO**

Donc maintenant place au chapitre...

 _Tu ne l'aime vraiment pas_ _hein..._

 **Disons que je le trouve étrange mais vu que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire sur la fin... Enfin bon**

 **BONNE LECTURE~**

 _Italien/Japonais_

* * *

\- Potter. Deux heures lundi soir. Et je veux rencontrer votre famille. Déclara soudainement le professeur Snape en plein milieu du cours alors que le susnommé n'avait, pour une fois, rien fait qui mérite l'attention de son professeur honni en ce merveilleux mercredi matin.  
\- Bien professeur. Je leur enverais une lettre ce soir. Le visage neutre du garçon contrasté avec ses pleurs intérireur.

Son cousin allait venir à Poudlard. Domage pour le prof c'est pas lui qui allait prendre cher. En espérant que Luss ce soit remit de ses mesures contre sa tendence à ce fournir dans le service public. De sa place un rang derrière Ron fit une grimace en voyant les épaules de son meilleur ami légèrement baissées. Mais en même temps si ce qu'il savait de sa famille était la moitié de la réalitée comme il l'a souvent sous-entendu. Il avait hâte. Oh et ils devaient prévenir les jumeux pour que le Plan contre Umbridge se déroule sans accro. Maintenant ils avait défiitivement hâte d'y être! La prespective de voir le truc rose et les personnes incompétante qui avaient placé son meilleur amis chez ses gens- oublions les truc négatifs!

Le soir même le RIP confirma qu'une lettre avait été envoyer par le survivant et que quand on lui avait demander de décrire sa famille la seule chose qu'il avait dit était: "Zabini risque de s'étoufé s'il ne fait pas attention aux... Informations en sa possession sur ma charmante _famigllia_ ". Quand c'était arriver aux oreilles du concerné il avait juste éclaté de rire en fixant le fils Malfoy pour essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait mal joué mais bon... c'était pas vraiment le plus facile. Malfoy se vexa juste de ne pas comprendre la raison de l'hilarité de son camarade Italien.

C'est ainsi que le lundi midi des cri se firent entendre dans le Hall. Des cri dans une langue inconnue. Ce qui valu une remarque de Malfoy. Et l'éloignement de Zabini qui avait parfaite compris le message de l'autre Italien pendant les vacances de Noël.

\- _VOIIIII! Fermez-là on est arrivés!_  
\- _Ushishishi~ Le prince ne reçoit d'ordre de personne_.

Le Prince des Serpant pâli brusquement à l'entente de cette voix. Et de ce rire mémorable.

\- V _ous êtes déchu, Bel-sempaï.  
_ \- _Tch. Ferme là la Grenouille._  
\- _Itaï desu._

Sur ces entrefaites une troupe de personnes étrange entra dans la Grande Salle. En tête un brun musclé à l'air colérique qui balayé les Tables de son regard rubi, suivi d'un étrange homme vétu d'un imper et des percing sur le visage (non ils ne l'on pas oublié cette fois) à ses côté une fille au long cheveux argentée (oui ils ont idiots) qui démanti sa nature fémine par un cri sonore et particulièrement masculin. Derrière eux un... bébé avec une grenouille sur la tête et dont ils ne distingué que deux triangles violet sur les joues, était perché sur la tête d'un blond avec une couronne de travers sur la tête. A leurs coté un jeune garçon au cheveux vert un air neutre et... un chapeau grenouille ?! Un chapeau grenouille sur la tête.

La petite prossession hétéroclite se terminer par un étrange zombi dépressif à la chevelure colorée. Long vert à droite, crète rouge au milieu et côté gauche rasé et blond. C'est lui qui effraya le plus les élève de la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Jusqu'à ce que le rire cristalin du survivant ne se fasse entendre alors qu'il rejoignait les étrangers.

\- _Luss, tu as une tête de zombi fraichement détéré.  
_ \- _...  
_ \- wow. _Il est traumatisé à ce point là?  
_ \- _VOI! Tu nous l'a cassé Harry  
_ \- _Ah? Pas désolé. S'il avait continué c'est moi que le vieux aurait cassé._

Xanxus regarda fixement le petit brun. Petit brun qui lui désigna aimablement la table des professeurs ainsi que le nom et la place des personnes à voir. En commencent par le charmant professeur de potion, puis le Crapaud rose. Et enfin Dumbycitrus en précisant que les Twin's Devil avait un dossier près pour lui. Et un Plan pour le Crapaud.

\- Le professeur Snape à demander à me rencontrer. Déclara sans aucun accent l'Italien colérique.  
\- Vraiment. Je ne croit pas avoir été informer de cette... rencontre.  
\- Et vous êtes?  
\- Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Présidant de la Confédération International des Sorcier, Présidant du Magenmagot, Dirrecteur de Poudlard. La déclaration perdit de nombreuses personne de par sa longueur. Mais elle réveilla le zombi dans un frisson d'horreur à l'entente d'un humhum d'Umbridge.  
\- Ton tour viendra vieil homme, patience. Envoya le... bebé?!  
\- Professeur Snape. Il me semble que vous étiez un ami d'enfance de la mère de mon cousin. A votre avis où a-t-il atteri cette nuit là? Ne le penser pas choyer. Contrairement à votre filleul.  
\- Votre cousin mr...  
\- Vongola. Xanxus di Vongola.

Plus loin à la table des Verts et Argents le fils Zabini sourit tel un requin devant sa proie. Son sourire trouva écho chez le squale de la Varia. Et un similaire sur les lèvres de tous les étrangers. À la table des enseignants, aucun ne sembla comprendre de qui il était question actuellement. Dommage. Pour eux, bien sûr. Harry décida donc généreusement d'éclairer les pauvres petits sorcier anglais trop enfoncés dans leur société enclavée pour comprendre leur plus grosse connerie... à partir du moment ou il avait fait de lui un héros... voir avant (pas que ce soit réellement faux).

\- Les Vongola sont une _famiglia_ inffluente en Italie, plus que la _Famiglia Zabini_ pour vous faire un ordre d'idée. Et les Vongola sont inffluents sur les deux coté de la société. Moldue et Sorcière. Contrairement à ici.

Le Silence qui prit place valait tous les discours du monde. De plus les Serpants les plus proche regarder étrangement l'Héritier Zabini faire un grand sourire alors que Potter venait clairement de dire que sa famille était moins puissante que celle de cet homme et son groupe de gens bizards. Là il y avait un truc, un truc assez énorme. Comme un espèce de gigantesque blague. Ça devait être ça. Une blague au niveau Weasley twin's. Il était impossible que ce soit autre chose. Il allait voir Potter faire disparaître cette illusion de Zabini et leur dire qu'il était victime d'une blague et pas encore à table. Oui les Serpents avait encore un peu d'espoir, qui dissparut quand Zabini se leva pour saluer les autres étranger avec le respect dû aux plus puissant. Ils était dans la merde. Leur parents du moins. Et ce à partir de ce 31 octobre 81, quand ils avait désigné un gosse orphelin héros de leur société. Et que personne n'avait su où l'enfant avait grandi n'aillant que des spéculation sur une hypothétique famille le traitan en roi. Et vu la tête que tirait Snape, qui avait pu réfléchir, on pouvait remettrre en cause cette affrimation. Encore plus avec la tête de la vieille McGo, lèvres pincées et regard noir à son supérieur.

\- Où a séjournée votre cousin avant que vous ne le récupériez? Parce que vous l'avez fait. La voix doucereuse de la Chauve-souris des Cachots et son air encore plus glacial (pire qu'un rude hiver à l'ère glacière) rettentit dans le silence relatif de la Grande Salle.  
\- Chez sa tante. Mrs Pétunia Dursley et son mari. Avec leur fils délinquant juvénil. Sauf que ce n'est pas un membre du groupe d'italien qui avait répondu mais deux élèves -connus, très connus- les Devil's Twins! Qui avançait maintenant vers le groupe. Avec le sourire qui indique aux autres que c'est tous jsute le début. Comme cette fois-là en seconde année (celle des twins) quand ils ont eu ce désacord -mauvaise pensées!  
\- Je ne vous ai pas posez de questions Mrs Weasley. Retournez à vos places.  
\- Non, mais nous vous répondons quand même professeur...  
\- ... parce que l'on connaît la réponse à cette question!  
\- Parce qu'ils l'ont étudié avec application. La même que pour leur blagues. Toutes leurs blagues.

Un frisson d'horreur parcouru l'ensemble des habitant du vieux chateau. Et ils ce détournèrent de leurs pansées quand la Mis Je-sais-tout des Rouges et Ors se leva.

\- Harry! Comment peux-tu laisser dire des chose pareilles sur ta famillle?  
\- Ma... Famille? La voix sombre du Survivant figeat plus d'une personne mais pas la Lionne. Ne me dis pas que ces gens sont ma famille quand même toi tu as ignoré ce que tu savais de ma vie là-bas! Siffla le brun aux yeux avada.  
\- Oui. Ta famille de sang. Ta dernière fami-  
\- Ushishishi~ Ferme-la paysanne tu ne sait rien et tu casse les oreilles du Prince **[Iris: ... elle te casse les oreilles? Ou tu ne veux pas qu'on face tu mal à ton** _ **fratellino**_ **? Bel: Ushishishi~]**  
\- Mais vous êtes déchu Bel-sempaï. _Itaï desu Bel-sempaï._

Un autre raclement d'Umbitch dérangea la conversation des Assassins au service du Nono Vongola. Et arrachat un nouveau frisson à l'ancien zombi. Pourtant la discussion entre le Maitre des Potions (et possible créature) **[1]** et le Terrifiant brun se fit sans interruption majeurs autres que celle de la _Famiglia_ sur telle ou telle notions et aspect de la vie. A côté l'agacement croissant de l'Horreur en rose et Lord Citrus 1er en fit sourir plus d'un, surtout les Italiens (oui oui même l'Héritier Zabini). Mais ce n'st pas aujourd'hui que les Varia s'ocuperons de leur cas. Après tous les Devil's Twins avait un Plan pour (ou contre) eux.

* * *

 **[1** ] je le vois bien en Vampire mais je veux votre avis sur la question avant... un peu j'ai quelques idées mais comme dis à Emmanuelled34 plus haut je prends toutes les idées qu'on veut bien me donner pour voir ce que je peux en faire.

 **Et encore désolée pour la fausse promesse de Solution mais je bloquer au niveau de l'avant dernier moment descriptif. Après l'intervention des jumeaux.**

 **ATTENDEZ AVANT DE PARTIR!**

 **Oui c'est à vous les lecteurs que je parle! Je sais que vous êtes nombreux à lire mais pourtant j'ai peu de retour!**

 **Et je voudrais savoir pourquoi! Je suis auteur et Lectrice et même si je le fais pas à chaque fois quand je lis la même histoire sur plusieurs update je laisse parfois une Review!**

 **Alors s'il vous plaît essayer vous aussi! vous pouvez y mettre ce que vous voulez! mais vous pouvez pas savoir combien lire que j'ai une review sur Tep ou n'importe laquelle de mes histoire me fais plaisir!**

 **\/**

 **ICI POUR DONNER VOTRE AVIS EN QUELQUES SECONDES**

 **(Et vous avez un câlin d'Harry. Xanxus je tente pas je tiens à mes lecteurs)**


	15. Vérité

**Bon suite à une review tardive hier j'ai eu une petite idée, et voici le petit résultat! c'est pas le chapitre le plus court mais on est pas loin!**

 **Bon j'ai quand même un remercient à faire à Tsuki Banritt pour le follow!**

 **Et non pas une, non pas deux, ni même trois mais QUATRE review! vous pouvez pas savoir combien ça fait plaisir! Donc pour les réponses c'est parti!**

 **Adminae:** **J'ai bien noté ton idée et j'y ai penser mais je voulais l'avis des lecteurs et leur idée. D'ailleurs j'ai pensé à toi dans le premier paragraphe! merci :D tu as droit à un câlin d'Harry ou même Blaise si tu veux!**

 **eleonora2002:** **J'ai pris note de ton idée qui rejoint la mienne! pas grave si tu mets pas chaque fois surtout que tu m'as laisser des review ailleurs toi! merci sinon :D tu peux réclamer ton câlin d'Harry**

 **Caporal Momo** : **Toi! la voleuse de surnom là! c'est bien fait si tu t'y retrouve pas entre nos deux histoire :p. Et je VEUX ton avis sur la question de la créature qu'est Snape :p sinon t'as droit à ton câlin il boude parce que jusqu'à présent il a pas eu assez d'attention à son goût dans TeP!**  
 **P.S.: bouge tes fesse pour le chap 11 je veux savoir la suite moi!**

 **Et enfin celle qui a permis ce chapitre avec quelques mots:**

 **Tsuki Banritt:** **oooh une nouvelle! et une joueuse en plus XD j'ai fait ce chapitre à partir de ta review soyons clair! je mettrais ta théorie dans le prochain chapitre qui parlera de leur relation (probablement en tant qu'élève mais ce sera toi donc sii tu as une maison de préférence tu peux me le dire :D)! et l'une des deux est juste si tu veux l'OS à toi de te lancer au hasard :) pour le câlin tu peux réclamer toi aussi :D**

 **Bonne Lecture~**

* * *

De l'avis de la population de Poudlarienne la famille d'Harry Potter était une famille de fous! Mais il y en avait un que la rencontre entre le personnel de l'école et les membre de la VARIA avait amusé surtout que maintenant il pourrait éventuellement faire cesser cette mascarade de haine inter maison qui agacé tout le monde... en plus ils participerais activement à la solidarité inter-maison si cher à leur citron de directeur! Enfin il verra avec le concerné.

Harry regarda sa _Famiglia_ partir de l'école dans le calme qui leur est propre... à se demander comment ils pouvaient être les meilleurs assassins avec un tel boucan lors de leurs déplacements... un regard sur la Grande Salle et il apprit que tous chercher son lien avec son cousin. Hum devait-il leur dire alors que personne pas même Ron ou l'autre n'était au courant? Non ses meilleurs amis d'abord et le reste des imbéciles après s'il savait trouver la vérité... un jeu de piste n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne et les sorcier anglais ont besoin de faire travailler leur cerveau n'est-ce pas?

\- Harry, mon garçon, commença le vénérable directeur **[Iris: ... Vénérable...? mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore écrit moi!?** Voix off: Des conneries comme d'habitude! Maintenant, laisse-moi faire mon boulot! **Iris: Me faire remettre à ma place par ma propre création... Wow ]**  
\- Fermez-la! Je ne suis pas votre garçon! Et non je ne vous dirais pas qui me relit à Xanxus! Réfléchissez un peu pour une fois anglais stupides! Tous autant que vous êtes, vous pouvez chercher mon lien avec mon cousin mais je sais qu'aucun d'entre vous ne pourras trouver la Vérité!

 _ **Intéressant**_ , songeât une fouine bondissante, **_Saint Potter se rebelle contre son héros_** **.**

Toute l'école commença alors une chasse à la Vérité. Ravenclaw et Hufflepuff s'aillèrent, Grynffindor chercha parmi rumeur et potin, Slytherin espionnèrent. **[1]** Petit à petit toutes l'école fut sous la frénésie de cette recherche. Et c'est quand les premières Année en parlèrent que les plus ancien étudiant se mirent à se partager les information entres les différente maison. En quelques mots Harry avait réussi là où le directeur échoué volontairement depuis plusieurs décennies: unir les quatre maisons de Poudlard comme elle aurait toujours dû l'être sans les histoires stupide et les manipulation habile de quelques profiteur de la société. Slytherin et Grynffindor firent une trêve dans le but de trouver ce secret. Ravenclaw et Hufflepuff s'allièrent au résultat de cette trêve. Mais aucun ne trouva... aucuns vraiment? Non une groupe d'irréductible gaulois résisté encore et toujours aux – **[Iris: Voix off! Tu es entrain de te planter de scénario là! Pourquoi je t'ai laissé regarder les Astérix?! Focus sur l'histoire s'il te plait!]** Oops! Hurm! Alors un petit groupe d'élèves ne cherchez pas. Bon groupe d'élèves c'est peut-être exagéré! Deux seulement! Un Rouge et Or et un Vert et Argent! Mais c'est une histoire pour un autre jour.

 **[1]** Je préfère les nom Anglais donc je vais les mettre ainsi :p d'ailleurs je pense que je vais faire pareil avec les personnage qui ont un nom différent commeSnape/Rogue. La VO est plus sympa je trouve. Et puis c'est des nom… Quand vous changez de pays ou de langue vous changez pas de nom vous si ? Alors pourquoi eux devrait le faire ?

* * *

 **Bon alors votre avis? *en mode chaton abandonné sous un violent orage***


	16. Note

**Salut mes petits sushis !**

 **Alors non pas un chapitre mais une note pour vous dire deux trois trucs :**

 **\- J'ai créé une page pour suivre mes fics plus facilement parce que faire une note à chaque fois c'est un peu long alors qu'une publication sur Facebook va beaucoup plus vite (et oui je suis une flemmarde mais ça c'est plus un secret depuis longtemps entre nous :p )**

 **\- J'envisage de traduire TeP en anglais peut-être….. Éventuellement (oui je suis fâchée avec l'anglais. Très fâchée)**

 **\- J'ai pas vraiment d'idée pour le prochain chapitre (je vous invite a me donner vos idées sur ma page ou en review)**

 **\- Boooon le lien pour ma page est sur mon profil en plus je pourrais peut-être faire plus de choses vis-à-vis de mes fics et de cette devinette a laquelle un seul d'entre vous a essayer de participer 😊**

 **Barukku Iris**


	17. Un lion et un Serpent en Italie

**Hello~**

 **Bon alors c'est cours mais j'ai écrit ça pour chasser l'ennui entre deux connerie avec Caporal Momo.**

 **Et c'est court. Très cours. Mais je peux pas faire des bêtise avec Heichou~ et écrire quelque chose de long. Et puis comme j'ai dit c'est juste la rencontre entre les deux. Pas leur vie en Italie. Après si vous voulez un peu de leur enfance demandez-moi :)**

 **Tsuki Banritt:** **Merci pour ta Review ça fait plaisir :)**

 **Caporal Momo:** **Mierda tu sais? mais merci Sorella~**

 **eleonora2002:** **Voilà la suite pas la peine de faite se regard ^^**

 **Nida1:** **Again thanks you for your review (no use google for this answer ^^ just dictionary for one word ^^)**

 **Et Merci à qazerto1 pour la mise en favori de TeP.**

 **Et une mention spéciale pour Nida1 pour le Follow et Favori non seulement de TeP mais aussi de mon Profil et pour son courage pour lire mes textes avec Google translate alors qu'elle est américaine. et aussi car à 95% sure que c'est elle sur ma page ^^**

Note : Aujourd'hui on part dans les souvenir d'Harry et un petit Serpent quelques années avant TeP.

* * *

Jeune Harry venait tout juste de rencontrer son Fratello. Il le trouver impressionnant et actuellement il était en plein shopping avec Mama. Il n'a jamais eu autant de chose pour lui tout seul. Petit Harry était content. Et puis Petit Harry vit un garçon de son âge un peu plus loin dans les rayons alors que Mama se dirigeait vers la caisse pour payer ses nouveaux vêtements.

\- Mama ?  
\- Oui mon chou ?  
\- Je peux aller là-bas ?

La Mama leva les yeux pour voir le petit garçon que lui indiquer Mignon Petit Harry.

\- Bien sûr mon chou, Mama te diras quand elle aura fini d'accord ?  
\- Si.

Alors Mignon Petit Harry Alla voir le petit garçon au fond. Il essaya de se présenter. Mais Mignon Petit Harry connait mal la langue d'ici. Alors les présentations sont… adorables. Mignon Petit Harry mélange l'anglais et l'italien, et son vis-à-vis fronce les sourcils en essaye de comprendre. Quand la Mama se retourne, il reste immobile. Puis il mitraille les deux enfants tous en babillant sur le côté mignon de la scène.

Quelles années plus tard (5 pour être précis) Harry tentera probablement de brûler les photos de cette rencontre et de détruire la collection de Luss' avec le petit garçon de ce jour-là. Pour la survie de leurs fierté respective.

* * *

 **Oui c'est court mais j'ai écrit ça entre deux connerie je vous rappelle!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Une 'tite Review? [Iris: Et vous avez droit à un câlin de Mignon Petit Harry.** _Voix off: Ce que l'autre feignasse dit pas c'est que vous avez le Frangin psychopathe à la gâchette facile qui vous surveilleras pour que vous fassiez pas de connerie avec son Mignon Petit Cousin_ **]**


	18. Enfance

**Hello~  
J'ai plein de chose à dire et à faire pour ce chapitre c'est fou! donc soyons méthodiques:**

 **PRIMO: Je souhaite faire une version anglaise de TeP mais mon niveau en anglais... se résume à Reverso, Google et Word (la fonction traduction et géniale en fait) mais je ne fais confiance à aucun des trois pour une traduction fiable... et j'aimerais vraiment que la seule lectrice officiellement anglaise n'est pas à lire ce que traduit bêtement Google, ça n'a probablement pas toujours un sens! Bref si quelqu'un est intéressé pour corriger voire même faire la Trad' dis le moi!**

 **SECONDO: remerciements, à qazerto1 pour la mise en Favorit ; et à ericalinda022 pour les follow et favorit de Tep et ma modeste personne ^^**

 **TERCIO: Les reviews, qui je dois l'avouer pour les deux premières mon autant fait plaisir que surprise... un donc comme ils m'ont tous les deux demander... la réponse et dans ce chapitre après... un garçon italien qui va à Slytherin... y en a qu'un seule quand même... breef!**

 **Adminae:** Dire que c'est toi qui as dit que tu l'adoré mais que tu ne l'as pas reconnu... il déprime au fond de l'espace blanc depuis :/ (oui je me réfère à moi-même :p) et Mignon Petit Harry essaie de le consoler, d'ailleurs il a toujours les joues un peu rouge/rose suite à ton compliment ^^

 **Tsuki Banritt:** Merci pour ta review ça fait super plaisir ^^ pour ta deuxième question... la réponse est dans ce chapitre mais si tu réfléchis bien... QUI dans la VARIA peut être la _Mama_?

 **Usui-chan:** Alors déjà honte à moi je t'oublié mais avant de mettre le Chapitre je me suis rappelée de ma 3ème review ^^ Donc merci à toi, niveau écriture je fais ce que je peux si ça plait tant mieux sinon tant pis ^^ Heureusement que ce qui n'étais qu'un truc pour pas me faire chier en cour de plaise, j'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter si tu as tout lu du a du comprendre que les parutions régulière ici c'est pas gagné ... entre page blanche et flemme je publie au grès de mes envie ici. En tout cas bienvenue à toi Jeune Sushi! (Oui j'aime les sushis et je suis folle c'est un fait avéré!)

 **QUARTO: Juste pour le délire celle-là... Bon courage à ceux dont c'est la rentrée aujourd'hui ou demain, je suis de tout cœur avec vous ^^**

 **Bonne Lecture~**

 _Italien_

* * *

Harry soupira silencieusement depuis sa place sur les gradins il avait demandé à ses deux amis de venir mais tout compte fait il aurait dû y aller progressivement le rouquin il risquer la crise là ! Même s'il semblait avoir revu son jugement de base sur les Serpents... Après ce n'étais pas n'importe quel Serpent. Ils avaient tous les deux fais plus d'une bêtise enfants.

 **Dans le passey!** **[Iris : ah~ Je regarde trop les résumer foireux moi…]**

Harry & Son ami : 5 ans

\- _Vite Blaise ! Levi doit pas nous attraper ou alors on finira avec… **Mama** !_  
\- _Je … fais … ce … que … je… peux 'Ry !_  
\- _Là ! Cachette super efficace !_

En un an Mignon Petit Harry avait pris assez d'assurance pour fuir ses gardiens avec son seul ami, il avait aussi assez de vocabulaire en italien pour tenir une conversation simple. Mais son pire cauchemar -encore plus si Blaise était présent- restait indubitablement _la Mama_! Lussuria avait pris la douce et joyeuse habitude de les prendre en photos _tout le temps_ ! Et en un an il avait accumulé beaucoup, beaucoup, _beaucoup_ de clichés des deux enfants, d'accord ou pas.

Harry & Blaise : 9 ans

Les deux garçons avaient tous prévus, de la façon de faire aux petits détails qui pourrait venir se mêler à leur Plan. Il y en avait maintenant beaucoup trop de photos d'eux dans la collection du Nécrophile, il fallait stopper cette folie !  
Du coup habiller de vêtements pratique pour fuir si besoin, les deux jeunes garçons de 9 ans avancés dans le couloir menant aux chambres des officiers de la VARIA, en direction de la chambre de la Mama qu'il avait occupé en cuisine avec une envie de cookies.  
Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'enfer avec appréhension (« _J'espère que Luss' n'a rien laissé traîner sur le chemin_ » « _Moi aussi 'Ry, moi aussi…_ ») ils ouvrirent la porte et constatèrent que tout était parfaitement rangé dans la chambre. Aussitôt ils se mirent à chercher la boite/album/quoique ce soit qui contienne les photos accumulées en 5 ans **[1]**.

Après une bonne demi-heure de recherche méticuleuse, Blaise trouva -enfin- le Saint Graal : Une boîte en bois finement ouvragé, remplie aux trois quarts de photos de lui et Harry de l'arrivé du Brun à la VARIA, à son anniversaire la semaine précédente. Le brun lui avait trouvé l'objet du Diable lui-même : l'appareil photo !  
Les deux enfants pris le pas de tout embarqué en remettant la boite -vide du moindre cliché- à sa place. Ils ressortirent aussi discrètement que pour entrer.

Ils avaient brûlé avec joie les clichés, et remis sans aucune compensation l'appareil photo dernier cri à l'Arcobaleno vénal qui c'était fait une _joie_ de le revendre à prix d'or.

C'est environ une semaine après que l'Italie entière entendit le cri d'agonie et de désespoir le plus pur. Exactement le temps qu'ils avait fallu au Soleil pour revenir de sa mission donnée peut après la cuisson des cookies.

 **Dans le Présent!**

A ces souvenir, Harry eu un léger rire qui trouva un étrange écho derrière lui. Blaise Zabini dans toute sa splendeur et aussi étrange que soit la chose Ron avait l'air _ravi_.

* * *

 **[1]** ça faisait un bail que j'avais pas mis une note comme ça... m'a manqué mine de rien ^^ donc... c'est pour les deux abrutit du fond qui suivent pas rentrée oblige sont pas près je suppose, référence au précédent chapitre.

 **Une ch'tite review? Et vous avez droit à un câlin avec Mignon Petit Harry! Je m'engage à éloigner le Boss 5 minutes! *place Mignon Petit Harry rougissant devant elle***


	19. La Folle: Le Retour!

**Mwehehe -keuf keuf!**

 **Salut mes petits sushi! *regarde avec intérêt la tomate qui lui fonce dessus pour finir contre une barrière invisible***  
 **Loupé~  
De toute façon vous ne pouvez rien contre moi, j'ai une barrière en mode cage faite de runes pour me protéger de vos sorts, flammes et objets. Personne ne peut entrer sur scène avec l'intention de me faire du mal!**

 _Vraiment?_

 **Kyaaaa! Niko! Espèce de Vampire stupide et dégénéré! Tu fait quoi là?**

 _Je te pousse pour que tu ailles bosser sur ce nouveau TeP sale gosse! tu peux me dire ce que tu fous ici au lieu de l'écrire? ça fait un mois que tu veux écrire et tu procrastine toujours sur le sujet!_

 **Vilain Nikolaï, laisse-moi joué à TERA!**

 _Va bosser après tu retournera sur TERA. Pas de discutions! Tu as presque rien fait en 1 mois! Tu as juste écrit ton chapitre 2 parce que ta Sorella t'as mis un coup de pied virtuel au cul!_

 **Mais-euh! Et puis j'attends toujours après elle et je dois modifier le Chapitre en question avant d'écrire la suite! Et aussi des truc qui n'ont rien à voir avec TeP! Bon sur ce, je vous laisse vous creuser les méninge pour savoir quel sera le prochain TeP. il devrait arriver dans la semaine.**

 **Normalement. Et je vous donne deux indices (oui je sais je suis trop gentille):**

 **\- C'est un Hors Série par rapport au reste de TeP. Du Tome... ouais nan trouvé tout seul!**

 **\- Il y a un cimetière.**

 **Et j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout dis sur ce TeP...**

 **On se retrouve dans la semaine~**


	20. Hors Série

**Salut tout le monde!**

 **Vous noterez que j'ai tenu ma promesse! On est samedi et je publie le TeP promis en début de semaine!**

 **Bon alors les classique maintenant: mes mignons petits follows et favorites!**

 **Nous avons donc...** **quentin . herbert** **(** le site ne veux pas de ton pseudo donc j'ai dû faire comme ça ^^' **) pour un follow et un favori!** **tenshi-sakura-love** **pour un follow et un favori! merci beaucoup à vous deux ^^ et nous avons aussi** **Orionne hale potter stilinski** **pour un favorit! (Et une review, la réponse juste en dessous!)**

 **Et pour les reviews...**

 **Toujours fidèle au poste depuis son arrivée ici...**  
Adminae: **Je lui ai dit... il a fait un grand sourire avant d'aller jouer avec 'Ry. Luss' a des photos (des nouvelles avec un nouvel appareil, alors chut ou ils vont recommencer!) mais je crois que Mammon a vu le potentiel dans leur vente donc... Et Luss' va beaucoup mieux depuis, les service postier ont perdu trois facteurs et le policier venu enquêter!**

 **Relativement fidèle elle aussi bien qu'un peu en retard sur le timing je crois...**  
Tsuki Banritt: **eh bien oui sur ton idée il en faut pour me faire partir la preuve ici encore... et oui personnellement je vois Luss' en mode stalker derrière eux. Et la réaction et parfaitement compréhensible quand on connait la bête.**

 **Elle est nouvelle elle a fait non pas un doublet (follow/fav) mais un triplet! (Une review *^*)**  
Orionne hale potter stilinski: **alors déjà bienvenue dans l'aventure si t'as pas lu les notes... je connais difficilement la ponctualité en termes de publication. Ensuite voilà le nouveau chapitre et pour finir, j'adore ton pseudo que des truc géniaux (en même temps STILES) donc je ferais très probablement un raccourci a l'avenir du genre juste Orionne ou avec hps derrière je réfléchis encore!**

 **Et enfin un dernière nouvelle!  
** **Usui-chan:** **Pour le câlin c'est en fin de chapitre le temps que j'éloigne le Boss, je tiens à ma vie merci. Et ouais comme j'ai dit dans mes notes et comme je dis toujours... la publication régulière? c'est quoi? ça se mange? mais... surprise pour quand y en a un, non?**

 **Sur ce on se retrouve en bas pour une annonce et,**

 **Bonne Lecture~**

 _Fourchelangue/Parselmouth_

* * *

Harry regarda avec intérêt le lieu où le Portoloin les avaient transportés Cédric et lui. Un cimetière visiblement. Cédric observa lui aussi les alentours avant de se tourner vers lui pour lui parler.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un t'avait dit que le trophée était un Portoloin ?  
\- Non, répondit-il.

Ils continuèrent à explorer visuellement le cimetière dans lequel régner un silence inquiétant. Un peu comme quand il était à la maison et que Xanxus dormait. Le silence terrifié de l'environnement.

\- Est-ce que ça fait partie de la tâche, demanda Cédric ?  
\- Je ne pense pas. C'est trop silencieux. Et la dernière fois que j'ai entendu un silence pareil, le gars qui a troublé ça, il est tombé du troisième étage du manoir, par la fenêtre. Elle était fermée. Et il a continué à courir une fois en bas.

Ils tirèrent leur baguettes magique et Harry pris aussi la dague que lui avait offert son cousin a leur rencontre. Le brun tiqua en sentant un regard posé sur lui et l'autre champion. Sa famille allait avoir sa tête. Surtout si Voldechiotte **[1]** était impliqué. Il voulait des lys rouge et blanc sur sa tombe, merci bien.

\- Quelqu'un vient. Tiens-toi prêt, dit-il soudain sous son souffle.  
\- OK.

Scrutant l'obscurité ils virent un homme marcher dans leur direction d'un pas assuré malgré les nombreuse tombes, portant visiblement quelque chose dans ses bras, une boule de tissus protégeant un être selon ses flammes et sa magie. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il étendit discrètement ses flammes prête pour agir à n'importe quel moment. Surtout quand il voyait la posture de son camarade se relâcher de plus en plus sous la perplexité qu'il ressentait. Enfin l'homme stoppa son avancé prêt d'une tombe en marbre à deux mètres environ.

Soudain Harry sentit monté un douleur dans sa cicatrice. Aussi rapide que normal pour lui, ses flamme multiplièrent son taux d'endorphine pour contrer ça. Donc il avait Voldechiotte dans les parages. Joie. Son cousin allait le tuer. Ou tuer Dumby au choix.

- _Tue l'autre_ , dit une voix devant lui.  
\- _Avada Kedavra_!

Ses flammes se mêlèrent à sa magie quand il lança un _Expulso_ vers le sol en attrapant Cédric, le sauvant de justesse d'une mort certaine.

\- Trouve un moyen de disparaître pour trouver le trophée je vais faire diversion, c'est moi qu'ils veulent, dit-il au plus vieux. Bouge, siffla-t-il ensuite en voyant l'homme approcher.

L'homme qui avait posé son paquet plus loin et allumer sa baguette, attrapa son bras pour le trainé vers la pierre tombale ou il avait laissé ce que Harry deviné être Voldemort, le roi du PQ. Avant de se retrouver attaché à la pierre, il eut le temps de voir le nom.

TOM RIDDLE

L'homme dans ses geste dévoila une main avec un petit doigt en moins. Wormtail, ce sale traitre. Le rat vérifia en tremblant que ses liens étaient bien serrés avant de lui mettre sa cape boueuse dans la bouche en guise de bâillon. Eurk. Il ne vit pas où le rat allait mais il endentait un raclement sur le sol, sortilège de silence ? de lévitation ? il connaissait pas ce rat ? il put constater que non quand Pettigrow approcha la tombe avec un gigantesque chaudron en pierre rempli d'eau. A ses pieds un serpent de plusieurs mètres ondulait dans l'herbe. Pourquoi c'est toujours les autres qui on les animaux trop classe ? Hein ? La magie du brun agit et désintégra la cape boueuse.

\- _Salut toi ! Tu es très joli !_ clama le petit brun candide. _  
_- _Un parleur ? Tu es mignon et tu sens bon !_ le serpent revint vers lui visiblement perplexe et … joyeux ? _  
_- _Pourquoi c'est toujours les autres qui ont les compagnons cool, hein ? Mon cousin à un Ligre albinos et Voldechiotte, ben il t'a toi !C'est pas juste !_ siffla-t-il soudain boudeur _  
_- _Tu aimerais un compagnon animal ?  
_ \- _Ui… mais toi t'es avec le truc là !_ Harry bouda encore plus en pointant du mieux qu'il pouvait Tom.

Le serpent discuta encore un peu avec le petit brun avant de venir se mettre à ses pieds faisant s'agité furieusement l'étrange tas de tissus de ce stupide rat. Rat qui ne bougeait plus en fixant Harry littéralement terrifié par la démonstration de Fourchelangue. Puis il sembla se rappeler de sa mission et reprit son manège avec son chaudron.

- _Dépêche -toi_ , dit la voix aiguë et glacée.

Wormtail s'affola autour de son chaudron jusqu'à faire crépiter des étincelle à la surface de l'eau.

\- C'est prêt, Maître.  
\- Maintenant…, ordonna Voldemort.

L'apparence de Voldy était absolument repoussante.

\- _Dit moi ce que machin a de plus que moi là ? Je comprends pas pourquoi t'es avec lui, sincèrement._  
\- _Il m'a recueilli quand je pensais avoir tout perdu. Il m'a permis de survivre au monde. Il est mon sauveur._  
\- _Oh. T'es pas un serpent normal toi, hein ?_  
\- _Non. Mais tu n'es pas un enfant normal non plus.  
_ \- _Vrai._

Pendant que le Dark Lord était mis dans son chaudron, Le Quatrième champion réfléchis a comment il pourrait débarrasser le serpent de son maitre. Il voulait ce serpent étrange, il l'aurait. Il nota quand même le dégout de ce rat inutile quand il transporta son maitre.

Il regarda Pettigrow déposer la chose dans le chaudron, il l'entendit toucher le fond du chaudron dans un bruit sourd. « Qu'il se noie, pensa-t-il…. Qu'il se noie… »

Wormtail se mis à parler d'une voix tremblante et il semblait absolument terrifié. Il leva sa baguette et dans un élan de courage incanta clairement :

 _ **Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fasse renaître son fils !**_

A ses pieds la tombe grinça. Horrifié, il vit une fine volute de poussière s'élever dans les airs puis, obéissant à Peter, tomber doucement dans le chaudron. Après un petit son et lumière le liquide devin bleu vif empoisonné. Comment Pettigrow pouvait profaner une tombe aussi calmement surpris Harry autant que ça l'horrifia encore plus. Il le vit sortir un poignard en argent cent fois moins classe que sa dague, et se mettre à chialer en prononçant la suite du rituel.

 _ **Que la chair-du serviteur-donnée vo-volontairement-fasse-revivre-son maître.**_

Et il trancha difficilement sa main droite qui tomba dans le chaudron dans un bruit d'éclaboussure qui rendit le liquide rouge vif **[2]**. Wormtail se dirigea ensuite vers lui en soufflant de souffrance silencieuse. Allons bon qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait le rat ?

 _ **Que le s-sang de l'ennemi… pris par la force… ressuscite celui qui le combat.**_

D'accord mais pas d'accord ! il ne voulait pas voir son sang chez sa némésis mortelle ! Mais Harry ne put rien faire trop solidement attacher, dommage que Nagini-chan ne soit pas intervenue. Le rat coupa son coude puis pressa un flacon contre la blessure pour récolter son sang, en haletant sous la douleur de son moignon. Il retourna -difficilement- jusqu'au chaudron ou il versa le sang. Le liquide vira au blanc aveuglant et Peter tomba comme la loque qu'il était contre le chaudron.

Chaudron qui chier des diamants en jouant la chanson de l'eau qui boue **[3]**. Puis il y eu un grand blanc la fin du spectacle son et lumière, version ressuscitation **[4]** de la fumée en mode soirée disco. Et enfin un silhouette humanoïde s'éleva dans le chaudron.

\- Habille-moi, ordonna froidement Riddle Jr au milieu de la vapeur.

Et c'est en mode pleurnichard que le truc avec un bout en moins se releva pour obéir.

Harry regarda, soudainement blaser, le truc ressemblant à un croisement entre un serpent et le moins frais des chéris de Lussuria. L'autre faisait même pas peur ! Ou du moins pas autant que Luss au saut du lit... mauvaise pensées !

Lord Voldemort venait de renaître devant lui. Avec son sang !

 **FIN**

 **[** Voix off : Nan j'rigole voilà la suite, mais elle a vraiment pensé à s'arrêter là franchement ! Allez voilà la suite ! **]**

Tommy-boy examina son corps sous toutes les coutures, avant de sortir lentement et théâtralement sa baguette magique de sa robe. Pour faire voler le rat, avant de l'appelez pour se servir de lui comme d'un bouton appel rapide…

Puis il marmonna dans son coin en faisant les cent pas devant le Brun maffieux qui cherchait à voir son camarade Hufflepuff. Le Dark Lord local se tourna vers le Survivant et un sourire féroce déforma son visage de serpent pas frais.

\- Harry Potter, tu te tiens sur le restes de mon père, dit-il d'une voix sifflante. C'était un Moldu et un imbécile… très semblable à ta chère mère. Mais tous deux ont eu leur utilité, n'est-ce pas ? Ta mère est morte en te protégeant quand tu étais enfant… et moi, j'ai tué mon père. Mais regarde comme il m'a été utile dans la mort…

Harry cessa d'écouter le Mégalo reptilien pour se concentrer sur la recherche de Cédric dans le cimetière guidant ses flammes et sa magie aussi discrètement que possible même si le plus vieux ne semblait pas s'intéresser à ses prouesse de magie sans baguette. Dans son état second il nota à peine l'arrivée des Mangemorts, suivant discrètement l'avancer de Cédric vers le trophée et les déplacement de Nagini-chan qui se retrouva soudain dans sa poche… sa magie mélangée a ses flammes en avait encore fait qu'à sa tête visiblement. Il revient à lui quand il se pris un Doloris en pleine face, sa magie agissant pour limiter les dégâts et protéger Nagini.

\- A présent, détache-le, Wormtail, et rends-lui sa baguette magique.

Le rat obéis le plus rapidement possible presser de rendre son maître fier de lui. Et le cerveau du Grand Méchant Pas Beau Vilain devait avoir fondu parce que, sérieusement ? Lui et ses… 50 ? 60 ? années de magie derrière lui alors qu'Harry n'en avait officiellement que 4 à son actif ? Sous le programme de Dumby Citrus en plus ? Vraiment stupide mais soit. Il tira de nouveau sa dague en plus de sa baguette, avant de se mettre en garde.

\- Nous devons nous saluer, Harry, dit Voldemort.

Et il s'inclinât légèrement la tête droite fasse au Brun. Qui lui rendit la pareil, plus par automatisme que réelle envie.

-Maintenant, affronte-moi comme un homme… Droit et fier, comme est mort ton père… Allez, en garde !

Et il lança un nouveau Doloris, qui lui fini sa vie contre ses flammes ce qui ne plus part au taré en face de lui. Tant pis pour lui il avait qu'à se renseigner sur sa vie _**avant**_ de le forcer à participer à ce stupide Tournoi ! En plus sa famille lui avait clairement interdit de sortir de sortir le grand jeu ! Encore un coup dans ce genre et Dumby ou pas il laisser la vérité faire boom chez les anglais ! Ron était au courant depuis le début de l'année de toute façon et comme ça il pourrait peut-être passer du temps avec l'autre Italien du château !

Ah ! Le combat ! Il avait oublié sa situation grâce à Voldy qui usait maintenant de l'Imperium pour l'obliger à il ne savait quoi. Bon ben lui il en avait marre et Cédric à côté du Trophée près à l'attraper pour qu'il rentre était suffisant. Il sortit rapidement une boule de fumigène qu'il alluma via ses flammes pour rendre le truc encore plus gros s'assura que Nagini dans sa poche allait bien et fila avec vers plus vieux. Le crochet du Portoloin se fit sentir dès qu'ils touchèrent la coupe.

 **FIN**

La vraie.

* * *

 **Ils vous ont manqués j'en suis sûre mais ils sont de retours (** Voix off:Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! Ah? Mauvais lieux **)... Les p'tits chiffres qui expliquent! (J'aurais tellement voulut trouvais ça plutôt...)**

 **[1]** Comme vous avez pu voir j'ai eu un léger problème avec ça... c'est une référence à "Infiltration dans l'Histoire" de flllora. Une fic qui comporte actuellement 8 chapitre sur One Piece... pour ceux qui veulent juste la référence c'est au chapitre 6 mais même sans vraiment connaître OP on peut lire... et c'est drôle!

 **[2]** Je suppose que la couleur est celle-ci vu que dans le bouquin ce con (je l'aime hein mais qu'est-ce qu'il est con par moment le 'Ry d'origine) ferme les yeux.

 **[3]** Oui. La chanson de l'eau qui boue... j'avais faim quand j'ai écrit ça, d'accord? La preuve en corrigeant c'était "de le qui boue"...

 **[4]** Non ce mot n'existe pas. Mais je m'y intéresse comme de ma première couche, pis on s'en fiche... Sinon, les sons et lumières c'est cool on en a plein dans ce texte!

 **VOLDEMORT LE ROI DU PQ EN TUTU ROSE FLUO A PAILLETTE**

 **Désolée pour l'image mentale (** _ou pas elle est très fière d'elle_ **) chut Niko, chut! Vu que personne n'a réagis pour la page FB... Twitter ça vous tente? Je suis BarukkuHarmony oui je sais très original! si ça vous tente je mettrai des petits trucs sur mes fics... et les Sims aussi mais c'est un détail :p**

 **Sinon on avait le retour de la Voix off dans ce texte! et je vais encore moins écrire ici pour me concentrer sur ma fic OP pour avoir de l'avance (ce que j'avais prévue à la base quoi)**


	21. Sonorus!

Regarde les lecteur qui ne sont pas là

 **Revenez ! J'ai changé d'avis ! Je vais reprendre TeP ! Me laisser pas toute seule !**

 **QoQ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bref comme je l'ai dit TeP me manque je m'y suis beaucoup attachée, donc je vais reprendre… toujours pas de parution régulière mais je mettrais les publications sur mon Twitter ( [arobase]** **BarukkuHarmony** **) avec le lien direct vers le Chapitre comme pour ma page Facebook (Barukku Iris) je vais de ce pas écrire la suite….**

Petite ''bande-annonce'' :

Un simple accident de potion et c'est la totalité la population de l'école de Magie de Poudlard qui se transforme. La totalité ? Non un duo peu connu résisté encore et toujours à l'enva- **[Iris : Marius ! C'est pas le bon texte ! Ça c'est les Astérix ! Moi je fais TeP là !** Marius : Ah. Bon laisse-moi faire mon boulot, retourne déprimer que t'ai lecteur t'es oublié et va écrire ce texte ! **]** qu'est-ce que disait moi déjà ? Ah oui y a juste deux élèves qui ne sont pas touché. Jusqu'à présent mon les as vu en Mignons Petits Garçons… Sur ce j'vais dormir en attendant mon boulot !

 **Et moi je vais bosser sur ce TeP !**


	22. Accident de Potion

**Hey~**  
 **Comme promis me revoilà ! l'idée m'est venue en discutant avec une fille du Forum de Tout les Périls (One piece)… je blâme totalement mon cerveau et cette discussion pour ce qui suit.**

 **Vu que j'ai déjà répondu au reviews… merci a Adminae et Tsuki Banritt pour celle-ci !**

 **Du coup ! Merci à lothiniel1 pour la mise en favori ! Et merci à tiarekawaii pour le follow et le favori !**

 **Je vous retrouve en bas,**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

Les deux garçons couraient dans les couloirs de la très célèbre école de sorcellerie et Magie à toutes vitesse. Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un allait leur en faire la remarque. Le plus petit des deux tourna brusquement à droite dans un des -multiples- passages secrets du Château, son compagnon aurait raté le passage si une main ne l'avait pas brusquement tirée derrière le tapis qui en masqué l'entrée.

\- Comment on en est arrivé là déjà ? souffla le plus grand après avoir recouvré sa respiration.  
\- Je le jure, ils sont pires que ma Famille… lui renvoya l'autre. Et c'est parce que Snape à encore terrifié Neuville… je le blâme totalement pour ce qui arrive actuellement.  
\- Faut quand même qu'on m'explique comment ça a pu atteindre même les Ravenclaw qui étaient dans leur tour. Chuchota le premier  
\- Là tu peux me mettre le blâme. Lui répondit son compagnon de galère. Il ce peu que dans la panique de me barrer loin de ce truc, mes Flammes ce soit mélanger avec… et que leur propriétés de propagati- Merde !  
\- Quoi ? s'inquiéta son camarade en le voyant regarder un morceau de parchemin.  
\- Ron est juste au bout de ce passage… et je vois pas où on peut aller, derrière il y a les jumeaux.  
\- C'est la merde oui. Mais si c'est juste Weasley n°6 on peu forcé le passage non ?  
\- Mais je sais pas où aller ! chuchota frénétiquement l'utilisateur de flamme.  
\- Et pourquoi pas dans un endroit où seuls les elfes -qui sont eux aussi touché- et toi peuvent aller ? déclara l'autre.  
\- Et je trouve ça où dans ce Putain de château moi ?!  
\- Tu es Parseltongue ou non ? Lâcha narquoisement son interlocuteur.  
\- Oh ! C'est vrai… réalisa-t-il, mais y a un cadavre de Basilic à mon avis.  
\- Tant que c'est juste un foutu cadavre j'm'en fou 'Ry j'veux juste pas devenir un gars comme ceux de dehors ! répondit frénétiquement le jeune homme.  
\- Haï haï, Ok va falloir rejoindre les toilettes de Mimi. Déclara ledit 'Ry  
\- … Sérieusement ?  
\- J'ai pas choisi ok ! Allez, on y va, Ron s'éloigne dans le sens opposé aux toilettes !

Les deux jeunes hommes s'élancèrent discrètement en direction des toilettes hanté par Myrtle Warren -aussi surnommée Moaning Myrtle-. Au tournant d'un couloir pourtant ils entendirent le pire son du monde -pour eux- : « Harry ! Blaise ! Mes amis ! Venez me faire un câlin de l'amitié ! » **[1]**. Les deux garçons accélérèrent brusquement Harry devant montrant le chemin. Trois couloirs et deux escaliers -étrangement conciliant envers eux- et ils étaient devant la porte.

Harry dérapa brusquement pour ouvrir la porte sans s'arrêter, les autres habitant cherchant tous à lui faire un 'câlin de l'amitié', et en faire un a son compatriote. Blaise passa la porte et la referma violement avant de la sceller magiquement -les autres ne se souvenant même pas qu'ils avait de la magie-.

\- _Ouvre-toi !_ Siffla le Survivant  
\- C'est juste totalement flippant ! Mais j'adore ! Dommage que ce soit héréditaire… soupira Blaise.  
\- ça ne l'ai pas, c'est juste très dur à apprendre parce que la Magie doit suivre un certain processus pour que tu puisses prononcer les sons correctement. Lui apprit son ami. Ron essaie d'apprendre depuis la seconde année, sa prononciation est affreuse par contre.  
\- Apprends-moi !  
\- Euh… si tu veux…

Les deux élèves descendirent dans la Chambre des secrets où les attendaient effectivement un cadavre de Basilic. Dans un état plus cadavre frais que ne devrait l'être un cadavre de trois ans. Les deux jeunes se lancèrent un simple regard avant que le Lion ne se mettent à rire de cette manière qui avait filé des cauchemars à ses camarades à la rentrée. **[2]**

-Kékékéké ! Mammon va adorer recevoir des ingrédients de Basilic ! Lui qui râle tout le temps sur le prix ! je vais doubler mon argent de poche avec ça ! Kékéké !  
\- Harry, je veux pas dire hein mais… tu imite encore la poker face de l'ananas de service ! indiqua le demi-Italien.  
\- Oops ! hrrm ! Bon on fait comment pour découper ce truc ? demanda le brun à lunettes.  
\- On aura besoin du Professeur Snape à mon avis. C'est un maître des Potions après tout. Et lui ne vas pas nous faire payer le déplacement. **[3]** Lui répondit le Slytherin de la pièce.  
\- Ouais mais ça veut dire attendre que tous le monde redevienne normal parce que personnellement j'ai pas envie de devenir un bisounours !  
\- Faudra quand même un jour qu'on m'explique comment un philtre de Paix a pu faire ça ! Même en ratant la potion a un niveau pire que Troll je savais pas que c'était possible. Normalement ça te met dans le coma mais pas… ça ! S'exclama l'Hériter Zabini.  
\- Hum… j'espère que Ron et les Jumeaux vont bien quand même.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Pendant ce temps là dans le reste de Poudlard les habitant continuaient à se faire des câlins, des compliments, des sourires rayonnants… Quand les effets disparurent ils eu quelques petites scène cocasse comme le sombre Maître Snape dans un câlin étrangleur avec Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger et Pansy Parkinson stopper dans le début d'un câlin, Les Jumeaux Weasley lançant milles et un compliment à un Crabbe et un Goyle rougissant… **[4]**

°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Les deux Semi-italien ne sortirent qu'au milieu de la nuit pour faire état des dégâts. Voyant que tout était revenu à la normal, chacun retourna dans son dortoir.

* * *

 **Et c'est parti pour les P'tits chiffres [franchement j'adore ce nom 😊]**

 **[1]** C'est Draco. Draco Malfoy. Oui le petit blond prétentieux. Et oui j'ai explosé sa réputation. Je sais. Mais c'est pas le seul.

 **[2]** Je fais référence au TeP euuuh * regarde dans ses notes * quand Harry écrit au service postier qui voit ses facteurs disparaitre dans la chambre de Luss'

 **[3]** Mammon EST un Maitre des Potions. Ou une Maitresse pour ce qu'on sait de la brume.

 **[4]** J'avais dit que c'était pas le seul. Même si j'en ai remis une couche ! Et encore au début Hermignonne devait faire un faire câlin de Bisounours a Pansy.

 **J'espère que ça vous à plus ! Moi ça m'a fait très plaisir de l'écrire en tout cas !**

 **TeP m'avait quand même super manquer en fait ! j'ai une idée pour un autre… ou on ira… nan je vais juste donner le titre et démerdé vous tiens :p**

 **Bientôt : 16. Baby-stting [** Voix off : Avec en guest star L'hyper-duo de Boss ! **Iris : Marius !** Voix off (Marius donc) : Je donne du contenu ! va leur fais plaisir laisse moi bosser ! **]**

 **À la prochaine~**  
 **Review ?**


End file.
